There's no way out!
by luluiscrazy
Summary: Misaki is on the verge of a nervous breakdown. His depression worsens and the only way to control his pain is by doing this... Yes, the summary sucks but hopefully the story is better :D
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I have two other stories that I'm currently working on, but I couldn't help but go and start a new one. For this story, Misaki has depression, and doesn't know what to do about it. He later finds that cutting himself is the only way to ease his pain. Please rate! **

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter One**

"Ok Misaki. I think we made some good progress today," said Dr. Yamano

"Thank you doctor." I got up from my seat and made my way out the office.

"Oh Misaki! Don't forget about your medication. Please follow the instructions. It won't take effect right away but you'll see some changes. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to give me a call, ok?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you very much." I waved goodbye and shut the door. Within about two minutes I was out the clinic and on my way home.

_I hate doing this but it's the only way for me to get better._

I don't remember when all of this started, well actually I do remember. It all started when I had my first encounters with Isaka, Usagi-ani, and Usagi-chichi. Those three people make my life really stressful. Ever since I met them, it's been hard for me to have a relationship with Usagi-san. I know that it's because I'm a kid and we're both guys, but we can't help how we feel about each other. Of course Usagi-san is way more open about his love than I am. He always says 'l love you' in that irresistible voice and I can't help but feel my heart beat faster. I still say he's an old perverted man who is controlling and annoying, but…I can't help but feel more attached to him. Ever since I told him 'l love him' that night on the ferris wheel, I've been a little better with opening up to him about my feelings. Just a little bit.

But ever since then, I feel like Usagi-san's family and Isaka are trying their hardest to break us apart. Why can't they leave us alone? Am I really causing that much trouble for them? And if I decide that leaving Usagi-san is the best solution for this mess, it will only hurt him and me. He tells me that he cannot live without me. I guess that goes for me too but he doesn't know that.

That's part of the reason why I'm seeing a doctor. The more I thought about Usagi-san's family and Isaka, it made me really depressed. On top of that, school and work is becoming even more stressful than ever, and I don't know if I could keep up. And even though it's been 11 years since my parent's death, it still hurts to think that it was my fault that they died. All of these thoughts run in my head and there's no escape from it. I find myself not wanting to do anything anymore. All I want to do is stay in bed and cry. But I can't do that because then Usagi-san will find out the truth about my depression.

I'm not too happy about taking anti-depressants but if it helps put my mind at ease than it's ok. Usagi-san doesn't know anything about this. I don't want to worry him. I will only be a bother. This is something that I need to do on my own. Of course it wasn't easy. In the mornings when he drops me off at school, I go and attend all my classes, and when I'm done, I go visit the doctor right after. On the days that I have an appointment to go see her, I tell Usagi-san to pick me up an hour or so later because I'm at the library studying for my next exam. Of course he argues with me and tells me that I can study at home, but eventually he drops it and I can relax again. I just have to keep pretending that everything is alright. I don't want to make Usagi-san worry about me. This is all for him, and I want to be there in any way I can for him. Not this depressed teen whose problems will get in the way of others.

"Usagi-san I'm home!" I dump my bag on the floor and take off my shoes.

"Why didn't you call me to come get you?"

"I felt like walking. needed the fresh air," i started to laugh my nervous laugh. I knew that he wasn't buying it.

"Hmm...well how was your studying?" he asked while typing away at his laptop.

"Uh…it was good. I think I'll be able to pass this test that I have tomorrow_." Oh man I completely forgot about it having a test tomorrow! Now I really need to study. Another sleepless night I guess._

"Oh that's good. I know you'll do fine." He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. He started to kiss my neck.

"Not now Usagi-san, I need to go and start dinner." I try to pry his arms off of me but he only tightened his grip.

"But I'm out of Misaki. I need you now." He turned my face so that I was facing his and smashed his lips against mine. Of course I try to fight him off but I felt my body giving into the pleasure from his touch.

"I love you Misaki," he said as he put his cold hand up my shirt. I shivered from his icy fingers.

He waited for me to respond and I knew that I couldn't deny it any more.

"I lo-love you too Usagi-san," he smiled and pushed himself away from me.

"That makes me very happy to hear. Ok, go get dinner started. I'm starving."

"Eh? I thought…you did all that so you hear me say 'I love you'?"

He nodded and walked away to sit on the couch. He continued on with his manuscript.

"Baka!" My face turned red and I walked away to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Don't worry. I'll be able to get my fill of you tonight. You should be looking forward to it."

"You are not laying one finger on me tonight!" I said while holding a knife, that I was using to cut the vegetable with, up, "I have school tomorrow and I need my rest."

"You say that now but you know you can't resist my touch." He said and then smiled.

"Stupid Usagi! Stop saying such things!" and off I went chopping the vegetables hastily. While he was typing away on his laptop, I couldn't help but smile myself. I was really attached to this man.

After we both ate dinner, I got up, taking Usagi-san's plate and mine, and began to wash them clean.

"Um….Usagi-san? Can you do me a favor?" I asked without meeting his gaze.

"What is it? Need me to rub on you?" he chuckled.

"No baka! I need you to go to my room and get my notes that I have that are on my desk so that I can study them for the test tomorrow. I forgot to take it with me today so I need to look over it so I know the material. Please can you do that?"

"Why can't you get it?"

_Because I need you gone so that I can take my medication!_

"Fine. I'll get it. I ask for one thing and this…"I shut my mouth closed. I can't believe that I was arguing with Usagi-san. He didn't do anything to me and I was angry at him for no reason. I sounded so demanding. What's wrong with me?

He got up from the table and made his way towards me. He wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Misaki? Why are you angry?"

"It's nothing. Sorry for speaking so rudely. I just have a headache and it's just getting to me."

"Oh… ok. Why don't you go take something for it to make it better?" he started to kiss my neck, then started to nibble on my earlobe.

_He wants me to take something yet here he is doing that to me!_

I push him away, feeling my face flush. Will I always be like this every time he touches me?

"I'm going to take something right now," I said without meeting his gaze. I went and got a glass of water and went to get my bag off the ground, taking it with me up the stairs. I could feel Usagi-san's gaze on me, but didn't turn my face to look at him. I knew that he was shock to hear my angry voice more than I was. He was just trying to forget about it by kissing me.

I got to my room and locked the door.

_I wonder if it's my depression. The doctor says that having mood swings would be a part of it. That's why I need to take my medication so that I can control myself a little bit better. This really sucks._

I placed my bag on the desk. I zipped it open and took out my medication.

I'm supposed to take these pills twice a day. The possible side effects include nausea and dizziness. Not really looking forward to that.

I open the bottle and place one pill in my mouth, then drinking the water that I had brought with me. Feeling the pill make it way downmy throat to my stomach was unpleasant. I hated pills. I hated the feel of swallowing them.

After a few minutes, I took a few breaths to calm my nerves. Once I felt in control, I went back down stairs.

"Did you take something?" He asked.

"Yeah… actually I'm really tired Usagi-san. Why don't we… go to bed?" I could feel my face growing hot. It was so embarrassing admitting my feelings to Usagi-san, but I knew that I couldn't be afraid of being a little affectionate.

Usagi-san smiled and turned off his laptop. He walked up to me and gave me a kiss. We started walking up the stairs when suddenly I felt kind of dizzy. _Damn the pill is already kicking in_. Usagi-san was walking behind me so surely he could see that I had placed both hands on the rails, trying to steady my balance.

"What's wrong?" he said when he grabbed my shoulders.

"N-Nothing. Just really tired I guess."

I continued up the stairs but felt arms go under me. Usagi-san carried me the rest of the way until we reached his bedroom. Once we were in our pajamas, it was only minutes later that our pajamas were pulled off as Usagi-san and I started to make love. So much for studying.

**I apologize for making this chapter so long. I needed something to start me off for when I write my next chapter. Sorry for any errors in my writing. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man I'm tired but I couldn't help but turn on my computer and write this chapter. Even though I've written one chapter, I feel attached to this story already. I guess it's because it's more personal for me. Anyway, here's chapter two. Hope you like. Please review.**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Two**

It was 2:00 in the morning and I woke up nauseated. I sat up, only to see the room slightly spinning. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh yeah. It's that stupid medication. I felt a lump in my throat. I tried to swallow it but it was difficult. I think I might really throw up. I took deep breaths but that didn't help either.

I got up from the bed, being careful to not disturb Usagi-san, and headed for the bathroom. I decided to use the guest bathroom because I didn't want him to hear me throwing up. I turned on the light and locked the door. I sat near the toilet, waiting to see if I could fight the urge to puke. So far nothing.

As I sat there, my mind started to race again. Suddenly I was thinking about Usagi-ani. Just thinking about how he wanted to steal me away still disturbed me. Did he honestly think that I would be ok with it and let it happen? I told him that I didn't want to be with him because I was with Usagi-san. He still didn't listen. Every time I would run into him, my heart would start beating faster because I was afraid that he would do something to me. I still couldn't forget that time that he kept me locked up in the closet of his house. That memory still kind of haunted me. Part of me thought that Usagi-san was never going to find me.

After time had passed, my stomach started to relax and I didn't feel nauseated. But for some reason I had that lump in my throat. Next thing I knew I started to cry. I didn't know why. I guess it was my body 's way of releasing the pain and stress that I was feeling. I put my hands over my mouth so that it would muffle my sobs. My body shook harder and I began to cry some more. I began to rock myself back and forth, my knees up to my chest.

_Please! Someone help me! I want to stop crying. I can't stop these bad thoughts that are invading my mind._

Suddenly I heard some footsteps outside the bathroom. I took some deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I must've woken Usagi-san. Damn it. I don't want him to find me like this.

I got up and turned the faucet on as if I were washing my hands.

"Misaki? Is everything alright? I thought I heard cr-"

"Yeah I'm fine," my voice was a little shaky, "I just had to use the bathroom. I'll be out in a minute." I kept the faucet on so he couldn't hear my shallow breathing.

"O-Ok. See you in a minute." I heard him walk away and in to the bedroom.

Tears were still coming down my face. I wish I could talk to Usagi-san about this, but I could never do that. I don't want to bear him with my problems. He needs to focus on his work and on his life.

_My head is starting to hurt again. I think I should really take something this time._

I looked in the cabinet for some painkillers but there wasn't any. I guess I need to buy some tomorrow.

For some reason, while I searched for painkillers, I saw that there was a shaver sitting on one of the shelves in the cabinet. I stared at it as if it was the first time ever seeing such a thing. I grabbed it, admiring it.

I _wonder…no I can't do that. It would be really stupid of me. But…will it help? I hear it's dangerous to do but I hear people on T.V. that it helps relax you. They say that it makes them feel alive or sometimes makes them feel numb. I want to feel numb. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. Should I try it to see?_

I took the shaver apart until I was holding one of the blades in hand. I went over and sat on the seat of the toilet. I rolled up my sleeve until it was above my elbow. I laid my arm on top of my leg, keeping it in place. I took the blade and held it against my forearm. My hand that was holding the blade was shaking but I kept going, pushing the blade onto my skin. I closed my eyes and bite my lip and I dragged the blade across my skin. My body jerked at the stinging pain that shot up my arm. I wanted to scream but kept biting my lip. Breathing deeply, I opened my eyes, vision was a little blurry, but I could see blood seeping out of the wound that was created. I stared at it. It hurt like hell but…then it wasn't. The cut wasn't too deep so I wasn't freaking out so much. It's not like I pierced a vein.

I kept watching as more blood came out of the cut, and for some reason it was relaxing. Of course it stung, but seeing the cut across my arm made me feel relief. The pain that I was feeling was pouring out of me the same way the blood was pouring out of my body. It felt…good.

_I think I found my solution._

I quickly washed away the blood from my arm and wrapped tissue around it. I wrapped it around enough so that the blood wouldn't seep through. I washed the blade and tucked it away in my pajama pants. Why pajama pants had pockets, I had no idea. But it held the blade safely away so I didn't complain. I made sure that no blood was on the floor or sink. I made my way out the bathroom and into the bedroom. I saw that the lamp was on and Usagi-san was sitting up.

"You said a minute."

"Sorry. My headache was coming back so I went and took some painkillers."

"Didn't you take some a few hours ago?"

"I did…but it didn't do anything."

"You shouldn't be taking so many pills within a short amount of time. It's dangerous."

"I know I'm sorry."

"Misaki, listen-"

"I'm really tired Usagi-san. Let's talk in the morning ok?" I heard him sigh, angrily, but ignored him as I laid on my side of the bed. He was still looking at me but I made no eye contact. I tucked myself under the covers. He turned off the light and lay down. I felt his arms go around my body, pulling me close to him.

"Misaki I love you. You'd tell me if there was anything wrong right?"

"Yeah, now go to sleep." I said. His grip tightened around me. He was worried but I couldn't tell him the truth.

After a few minutes, I heard him snoring lightly. Then quietly I whispered.

"I love you too Usagi-san. I'm sorry."

-------------------------------

The next morning, I woke up to the brightness that filled the room. I moaned as I didn't want to get up. I was still very tired. When I opened my eyes, I was in shock. My arm had blood stained on it. _Shit! The cut was deeper than it was_. I noticed that Usagi-san's arm was still wrapped around my waist. He was still snoring. Good. That meant that he didn't see anything.

I got up, sliding his arm away from me, and headed for the bathroom. I pulled up my sleeve and removed the tourniquet that I made. I flushed the bloody tissue in the toilet so there was no evidence of it around. I looked at my arm and saw that the cut had blood crust across it. _At least the bleeding stopped._

Forgetting that I had class today, I went and took a shower. Right after, I cleaned the wound with peroxide so it wouldn't get infected and wrapped it again with tissue. In about 20 minutes, I had clothes on and my bag ready for school. Just as I was about to head out the door, I glanced at my watch. It was 6:50.

_I'm forgetting something. What is it? Oh breakfast! How could I forget breakfast_!

Realizing that I only had ten minutes until Usagi-san would come out of the bedroom, I dropped my bag on the floor and rushed to the kitchen. I knew that I wouldn't have breakfast done in ten minutes so I decided that we should eat cereal. I mean there's nothing wrong with cereal. It is food right?

As I got two bowls out, pouring cereal and milk in a rush, Usagi-san came out of the room.

"Good morning Misaki."

"Good morning Usagi-san."

He came down the stairs and took his place at the table. I placed the bowl of cereal in front of him and he just stared at it. It was like he didn't know what it was.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just…I don't think we've ever eaten cereal for breakfast before."

"Oh sorry. I kind of woke up late and I was rushing so I didn't have time to make anything. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. Cereal is just fine."

We both said our prayers and began eating our cereal. Glancing at Usagi-san, he was taking small bites, chewing it very slowly. As for me, I took one bite and I was done. I didn't have an appetite.

"I think I should go. I don't want to be late."

"But it's still early. And you didn't even finish your cereal."

"Not really that hungry. I guess I'm nervous about my exam." I got up, placing my bowl in the sink.

"Aren't you going to wash that?"

"I'll wash it when I get home. See you later."

As I got to the door, I felt a hand pull at my arm. I cringed as it was the arm that I had cut myself.

"I think we need to talk Misaki. There's something that's been bothering me."

"Can't this wait? I need to get school." I pulled my hand away from him but he only caught it again.

"No, this cannot wait. You've been acting weird lately and it's been bugging me. I told you that if there was anything that was bothering you, you should come and tell me. Please. I love you."

"It's nothing really. I've just…it's just been stressful at school. The exams are getting to me. I'm sorry if I'm worrying you."

"You're lying. I can tell when you're lying Misaki. I wanted to confront you earlier about this, but I waited to see if you would come and talk to me. Which you didn't. Now tell me what's really bothering you."

I could feel a lump rising in my throat. Why was it that he was able read me so easily? I wish he would just leave it alone. Please stop asking me what's wrong. I don't think I'll be able to control myself if I just let everything that I've had bottled up for so long out in the open. I can't let that happen!

"I'm going to be late for school. We'll talk later."

"No you will tell me now or-"

"Will you just drop it already! When I say it's nothing then it's nothing! Stop pestering me!" His eyes grew wide at the sudden rise of my voice. My body began to shake slightly. I couldn't believe what I just said. I pulled my arm away and ran out the door. I heard him yell for me but I didn't look back. I was too ashamed for what I've done.

When I got to school, breathing hard as I ran the whole way, Sumi-senpai waved at me but I just ignored it and went to class.

"Hey Misaki!" I heard him yell but I ignored him. I made my way to the bathroom, occupying the last stall. I sat on the toilet and put my hands on each side of my head. I began to rock back and forth, thinking about what I've done. I felt tears roll down my face.

_No! I don't want to cry! Not now. Not at school._

I took my blade out, which was tucked away inside the small pocket of my bag, and pulled up my sleeve. I unwrapped the tissue, revealing my cut from last night. I placed my blade underneath the previous cut, putting pressure on my skin. I closed my eyes once again and pulled my hand with the blade across my arm. Again my body jerked with the sudden pain but I didn't care. It felt good. I opened my eyes and saw fresh blood seep out of my new wound. I actually found myself smiling. Even though I knew that this was wrong, I didn't care. As long as no one knew about what I was doing, I was free to keep doing it. I was in control and there was no one who was going to stop me. Doing this, I realized that this was going to help me get through my depression.

I wrapped more tissue around my arm, concealing both cuts, and pulled down my sleeve. I wiped the blood off the blade and placed it back in my bag. I left the bathroom and went to class. And just like that, I forgot why I was so upset this morning.

**Well how was it? Please review. The more review, the more I feel encouraged to keep writing this story. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Three**

When I got to class, Sumi-senpai was looking at me with questions in his eyes. I took my seat beside him, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey Misaki. What's with you today? Did something happen between you and your boyfriend?" he had an evil grin when he said that last part.

"Something like that," I whispered. Suddenly everything that happened this morning came flooding back to me_. _

_Damn it. I don't want to think about it!_

My eyes started to glisten but I pushed back my tears. I wasn't going to cry in front of my classmates.

"What happened?"Sumi-senpai asked. "Are you guys going to break up?"

_You would love that wouldn't you?_ I thought.

"No. We just had a misunderstanding. That's all." He was about to ask another question but Kamijou the Devil began his lecture.

As I was trying to stay awake and take notes, I couldn't help but tuck my arm under the desk. It was hurting me because of the cut I made earlier. The pain was bearable, but I couldn't help but feel it burn and sting under my sleeve. The reason why I hid my arm under the desk was because I was afraid people might see what I've done to myself. Even though it's covered by my sleeve, it felt as if everyone could still see it.

Time passed and I could feel myself dozing off. Why did this class have to so boring? Just when I felt my eyes close completely, a book was thrown at my head.

"If you're going to sleep in my class, I suggest you leave Takahashi," Kamijou the Devil said.

"I'm sorry sensei. It won't happen again."

"You say that every time when you come to my class. Keep it up and you'll have to repeat this class. You probably will since you can't pass one test of mine."

Some of the students started to laugh. There it goes. Everyone is laughing at me. I hated that. They talk about me enough about my relationship with Usagi-san_. _

_God I hate you sensei! Why must you embarrass me like that! _

Kamijou the Devil turned his attention back to the class, throwing a few things to make the students stop laughing.

When class was over, everyone exited the room except for me. Sensei wanted to talk to me.

"Y-Yes Sensei?" I asked nervously.

"I wasn't kidding Takahashi. You're really slacking. If you don't pass this next exam, you're going to have to repeat this class next semester. You'll probably get me as your teacher and I would hate to have you as my student again."

_Jeez! You didn't have to say it like that you stupid devil!_

"I understand sensei. I'll study really hard for this next test."

I walked out of the room, dragging my feet across the ground.

Just great. Now I really have to push myself because if I fail this class, Nii-chan will be so disappointed at me. And Usagi-san. Why does school have to be so stressful? That professor is horrible. He makes me so angry! Why can't he be nicer to me?

Thinking that, I started to get that sad feeling again. I feel like everyone is against me. First Usagi-san. Then Sumi-senpai. Then Kamijou the Devil. I can't catch a break. I feel like I'm going to shatter at any point.

When I reached the gates, I realized that Usagi-san wasn't here.

Did he forget to pick me up? Highly doubt it. He's probably furious with me for what I said this morning.

I turned around and made my way back home. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest and it was a little hard for me to breathe. I was too nervous about seeing Usagi-san.

When I got home, he was sitting on the couch, typing away at his laptop.

"I'm home," I said but he didn't answer me back. That sad feeling was overtaking my body again. I took off my shoes and placed my bag on the floor.

"Usagi-san-"

"Maybe this was a mistake," he suddenly said.

"What are you talking about?"

"We've been together almost a year, and you still treat me like a stranger. You don't know how happy I was when you said that you loved me. I thought you were finally opening up to me and you were, but something's changed. You're becoming more distant and you're hiding yourself from me again. Maybe…maybe we need some time apart. At least you can think about our relationship and where you want it to go."

"Usagi-san please don't say that." My hands began to slightly shake.

"I'm sorry Misaki-"

"How could you say that?! Take it back!" Take it before I fall in that dark hole underneath me.

"I won't." He said and continued typing at his laptop.

I turned around and ran up to the bathroom. I slammed the door, locking it.

I sat on the floor, rocking back and forth. I didn't want to cry. There was a lump in my throat and I tried to swallow it but it hurt to do so.

_I'm not going to cry. Crying will only make it worse. I want to feel numb. I don't want to feel anything! _

I dug in my pockets to take out the blade but it wasn't there. Damn it I left it in my bag!

_I have to stop this pain. It's swallowing me up! Damn it Usagi-san! Why did you say that? _

I got up and searched the cabinet. There was no other shaver. I searched under the sink. Nothing. Damn it. My chest felt like it was tightening. It was becoming a little harder to breathe.

I unlocked the door, making my way back downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and went upstairs to my room. I had glanced back at Usagi-san to see if he was looking at me, but his eyes were glued to the computer screen. I locked my bedroom door. I went to my desk, placing my bag on it. I searched for the blade. When I took a hold of it, it made me feel a little better.

I went back to the bathroom, locking the door. I rolled up my sleeve above my elbow. I sat on top of the toilet, placing my arms on my leg. I pushed the blade against my skin and dragged it across my arm.

_This one is for Kamijou the Devil making fun of me in class. Embarrassing me!_

I dragged the blade across my arm again.

_This one is for Usagi-san saying those hurtful things to me! He doesn't understand! I hate myself because I'm weak. I want to be with him, be happy, but I can't help but feel that I'm not good enough for him! Why did he have to say that?!"_

I dragged the blade again. And again. And again.

I dropped the blade on the floor. I could see the blood staining the edge of it. I looked at my arm and it was just a mess. A bloody mess.

_God what have I done!_

I turned on the faucet, letting the cold water run for a bit. I placed my arm underneath it, positioning it the best way I could so the water could over all the cuts. It stung but it was ok. When I pulled my arms out from the sink, it looked like it stopped bleeding, but I was wrong as more blood began to seep out.

_Damn it! _

I think I was in the bathroom for 20 minutes before Usagi-san came and knocked on the door.

"Misaki is everything alright? You've been there a long time."

"I'm fine!" I shouted.

"Are you sure. I'm worried."

_You're worried?! After telling me that I should think over our relationship, sounding like we should just give up everything we've been through, you're worried?!_

"I said I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

Next I heard footsteps going down the stairs. He finally got the message.

I turned off the faucet. I glanced at my arm again. This time the bleeding stopped. I cleaned up any mess I made in the bathroom. I unlocked the door and peaked through the crack. Usagi-san was sitting on the couch. He wasn't typing anymore. He was just sitting there, staring at nothing. His face was expressionless.

I made my way out of the bathroom.

"You can forget about dinner!" I yelled.

I ran to my room and locked the door. I changed into my pajamas and turned the light off. I went and sat on my bed. Instead of going to sleep on it, I slid to the floor, my knees up to my chest. I laid my head on it.

_Mom? Dad? What should I do? I feel so lost. I really do love Usagi-san, but I can't bring myself to be truly happy. Do I deserve to be with him?_

At that moment, my cell phone rang. I got up and grabbed it from my backpack. I looked at the caller ID and it was a private number. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Misaki-kun, how are you?"

_Usagi-chichi? Why is calling me?_

"How did you get my number?"

"Oh, I got it from Haruhiko."

"Did you want something?"

"No. I just have a question."

"What is it?" I'm not going to like what he's going to ask. I can feel it.

"Are you still with my son?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Just because," I could tell he was smirking on the other line.

"I am," _but not for much longer_ I thought.

"What are you waiting for Misaki-kun? You're only going to hurt him more if you're still with him. He doesn't need some clingy kid to be hanging around him all the time. You should let him be."

My heart felt like it was going to stop beating. Usagi-chichi was right. I am hurting Usagi-san if I stay with him. He doesn't need some kid like to me to occupy his space. I don't want to be a burden to him anymore.

"Misaki-kun are you still there?"

"Y-Yes. Sorry Usagi-chichi, but I have to go."

"Ok. Just think about what I said alright Misaki-kun. I know you'll make the right choice." Then he hung up.

I threw the phone on my bed and placed my head in my hands.

_What do I do?_

I went and sat on the floor again. My knees were tucked up to my chest. My room was dark. The only light I saw coming into my room was from under the door.

This darkness…this is how I feel right now. Just sad and angry.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but the next morning I found myself waking up, pulling myself up from the floor. My body ached from sleeping on the ground the whole night. I rubbed my hand across my face. There was something wet. I looked at my hand.

_I guess I was crying in my sleep._

**Sorry if this chapter was rushed. Please review! I want to know if it was good or bad. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. It makes me really happy. Well here's chapter 4. I was kind of stuck on this one so I decided to listen to 'Meant to Live' by Switchfoot to see if it would help. It's one of my favorite songs. You probably didn't care about that little detail. Anyway…**

**Hope you like it **

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Four**

When I got up from the floor, I realized that I had to get ready for school. When I reached the door, my hand shook slightly when I tried to turn the door knob.

_I don't think I can face Usagi-san. I'm scared to see him._

I glanced at the digital clock. It read 6:30.

_I have 30 minutes to get ready before Usagi-san comes out of his room. I'm not even going to bother with breakfast. I'm still mad at him. _

I hurried out of my room and rushed into the bathroom. Quietly, I shut the door and locked it. Turning on the shower, I stripped my clothes off, unwrapping the bloody tissue from my arm, and got in. I let the water run over my body, feeling the warmth of it hit my back. It felt good against my skin. When I reached over for the soap, I glanced at my arm. My eyes widen a bit. Dry blood covered my criss-crossed slashes. I ran my hand over it. Just from the slightest touch from my thumb to my skin of my forearm, it burned. Looking closer, I could see how the blood had clotted inside each of the wounds.

I didn't know why but I started to cry again. Tears suddenly started to pour out of my eyes. I hugged my body, shaking. Suddenly I was on my knees inside the bathtub, hugging myself tighter while the water pounded against my head and back.

_Why?... Why am I like this? I just have to remember that I can always call Dr. Yamano if I have any concerns. She said that if I ever needed someone to talk to, I can always call her. And I have to keep up with my medication. I've only taken one pill in two days. _

I didn't know how long I was in that position, but I realized that my fingers started to wrinkle from being in the shower too long. I turned the shower off and got out. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I caught my reflection in the mirror. Well just the shape of it since it was fogged up slightly. I wiped my hand across the mirror, feeling the moisture of it. I saw my reflection and hated what I saw.

_Takahashi Misaki is a 19 year old orphan whose brother had to raise him because he killed their parents._

_Takahashi Misaki is a 19 year old University student who's an idiot because he can't pass Classic Literature._

_Takahashi Misaki is a 19 year old guy who's living with a 28 year old famous author, who believes that their relationship means nothing because he won't be true to himself. _

I stare at those green eyes that are staring back, wondering why I was even born in the first place.

_I don't understand what Usagi-san sees in me. I'm just a kid anyway, right? _

_And to top it all off, Usagi-san's father despises me! He believes with all his might that I am no good for Usagi-san. His brother wants to steal me away from his brother, believing that he could give me what he can't. Then there's my senpai. He wants Usagi-san for himself believing that I'm no good for him. Even Isaka doesn't want me around because I will only interfere with his career._

Thinking all this, my hands form into fist, wanting to smash the mirror into a million pieces. I hate what it reveals. But I don't.

_Why am I such a burden? I hate myself. Why can't I do anything right? I'm right in the middle of everyone's problems._

I have the urge to cut myself again. I know where my blade is. It's tucked away in my bag.

I turned around, unlocking the door, and headed to my room.

Walking towards my desk, I took out my blade. I stared at it. The events from last night come flooding back to me, and my hand shakes slightly with the blade in it. I took a deep breath, struggling with myself to put my blade away. I took my medication out of my bag and stared at it as well.

_This will make me better. It just takes time to take effect. I can't become irrational, believing that cutting will solve my problems. I have to stop._

I took another glance at my arm.

_This is the last time I do this… ever. _

Once I was done getting ready for school, I grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I took the pill that was held in my hand and placed it in my mouth. At that moment, Usagi-san came out of his room and my body froze. I quickly took a gulp of water and felt the pill go down my throat. I coughed a bit as I drank too fast. I put the glass in the sink and headed for the door. I put my shoes on and grabbed my bag.

I could hear Usagi-san's footsteps as they made their way down the stairs. I hurried and went out the door. For some reason I started running. I ran towards the elevator, pushing the button so it would hurry and come to this floor. The elevator came, its doors opening slowly. I rushed in, pushing the close button. Waiting to reach the first floor, I slid to the ground, knees propped up against my chest.

_Everything is going to get better. It has to or else…I'm going to break._

---

On my way to school, I feel like my body is moving on its own. Completely unaware of what's going on around me, my mind kept on racing. All these thoughts keep infiltrating my mind. Why won't they stop? I could feel myself walking at a slower pace. Then I had completely stop.

The wind was blowing softly, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I gaze up at the sky, wondering if somehow an answer to all my problems will come and make me better. Instead of sunshine, it was cloudy, looking like it's about to rain.

_Are you sad too sky? That makes the two of us._

Just then it started to rain. I sighed and continued my way to school. I didn't even bother running. I let the water come at me.

_Maybe it'll wash all my sorrow away. _

When I reached the gates of the University, I didn't stop walking. My legs kept moving. I found myself in front of the clinic where Dr. Yamano worked. I went inside straight to the information desk.

"How may I help you?" A woman about in her late 30's with light brown hair and eyes greeted me.

"Um…can I see Dr. Yamano?"

"Do you have an appointment?"She looked at me, seeing that I was completely soaked.

"I don't…but can I still see her?" My body was slightly shaking. And it wasn't from the cold.

"I'm sorry but she won't see anyone who doesn't have an appointment."

"But she said that if I had any questions that I could call her. I need to talk to her…please," my eyes started to glisten.

The woman looked at me with worried eyes.

"Ok sweetie. Let me call her and see if she's free. Please take a seat."

"Thank you."

I went and sat in the waiting room. I placed my hands on my lap, waiting nervously.

_Now I feel like I'm causing trouble for Dr. Yamano. Maybe this was a bad idea. I should've just gone to school. There's probably a test going on and I'm missing it!_

At that moment my cell phone vibrated.

"A text?" I opened my phone and it was a text from Usagi-san.

I grew nervous as I opened the message.

'**I called Takahiro'** it said.

_Why did he call my brother?_

I wrote him back.

'**Why?'**

I waited for a response. A minute later it came.

'**I told him that it was best if you stay with him for a while'**

My eyes grew wide. I think I read the message like ten times before it finally sank in.

_He wants to go live with Nii-chan? Why? I don't want to leave. Please Usagi-san…_

I got up from my seat and made my way out of the clinic.

"Excuse me!" the woman said loudly, "Dr. Yamano said it was ok to see her."

"I don't think that would be necessary. Thank you." I waved goodbye and left.

As I was walking, the rain coming down harder, I took my pills out of my bag. I opened the bottle and dumped every single pill in the trash.

_Screw the pills. They won't help me now._

While I had a few tears escape from my eyes, I grabbed my phone and texted Usagi-san back.

'**Fine. I'll leave tonight.'**

**(Usagi's P.O.V.)**

When I came out of my room, Misaki was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. I glanced at the table and saw that there was no breakfast on it.

_I guess he's still angry. _

As I made my way down the steps, Misaki hurriedly made his way to the door, putting his shoes on and grabbing his bag, and left.

_I can't believe he actually left. He didn't even say goodbye._

My heart felt like it was being ripped in two. I didn't mean to say all those things to him yesterday. It just came out. It's just that I love him so much. Why can't he see that? So what if I'm selfish. That's how I am. He belongs to me.

I went and sat on the sofa, pulling Suzuki-san next to me. I pull out a cigarette, placing it between my lips and lighting it up. Taking a puff, I release it slowly. Then I sighed angrily.

I get frustrated easily. Misaki knows that already. Saying all those things yesterday, I was angry because there was something wrong with him. All those days of me not picking him up from school because he was studying was suspicious. I know he's hiding something from me. I mean, he could just easily study here. Then, all of sudden, he becomes angry with me for no reason. He raised his voice at me twice. And unlike the other times, where he yells at me because of my manuscripts or because I want to fuck him, this time was different. His eyes are different. They seemed distant. He seemed distant.

I felt like he was regretting saying those three words. He said it that time with such ease on the Ferris wheel. What if he's trying to take it back?

For a second I thought that maybe there was someone else. Maybe that's why he never wanted me to pick him up. But I pushed that thought away. Misaki would never hurt me like that. Again, I sighed angrily.

That's part of the reason why I said what I said. It was cruel but I didn't care. Saying that we should part, thinking of where our relationship should go, I figured he would suddenly break and tell me the real reason for acting the way he was acting. But it didn't turn out that way. I need him to tell me that he wants to be with me. That he loves me. It's really bothering me.

I took out my phone and text message Misaki. Let's see it this would work.

**'I called Takahiro'** I wrote.

I waited for his response.

'**Why?' **He replied.

I started typing away.

'**I told him that it was best if you stay with him for a while'**

Maybe that will get him to admit the truth. He needs to understand that it's important to me that he's honest with me. I want to make him happy in any way I can, but he's making that difficult. He keeps pushing me away.

The phone vibrated in my hand.

_Finally._

Maybe now he's thought about it and will tell me the truth.

'**Fine. I'll leave tonight.' **He wrote.

I stared at the text.

_What…have I done?_

**Alright. I'm stopping it here. My brain went dead. I hoped you liked it. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm trying to update my other stories as fast as I can. Thank you for your patience. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if this was rushed. Please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Five**

After dumping the pills in the trash, I placed the empty bottle back in my bag, along with my phone, and began to walk. I had no idea where I was going but I just knew that I had to get away and just think.

As I was walking, I was trying to calm myself down but tears kept pouring out of my eyes. My throat constricted and my chest tightened because I was holding back my sobs. Everything was going wrong. Usagi-san was supposed to be the one thing that would make everything right. But then he goes and turns his back on me.

_Why? Why would Usagi-san do that? I…I know that I've been distant but that's because I'm trying to straighten myself out. With all the people who trying to tear us apart, they make it impossible for us to have a relationship. And because of that, I was doubting myself because I wasn't sure that I was even good enough for him. God! He can't do this! I…I really need him. I FREAKING NEED HIM! I care for him so much, and like him, I don't want to be alone. _

Still dragging my feet, I found myself across the street from the park. Of course there was no one around because of the rain, but somehow it looked peaceful. I decided to go and sit in the park. At least no one will bother me.

Just when I was about to cross the street, a shiny black limo pulled up in front of me. I turned my head to see who it was and the window of the passenger side rolled down, revealing Usagi-ani.

_What is he doing here?!_

"Misaki, why are you walking in the rain?"

I wiped at my eyes. Hopefully he won't notice that I was crying.

"Oh…I was just going to the park," I said in a nervous voice.

"The park? But it's raining."

"Well…it's just I lost something and I was going to go and try to find it."

"Well I can send my driver to find whatever you lost and you could get in the car. You would be out of the rain. Sounds good?"

"N-No that's ok. I couldn't possibly let you do that. You must be really busy. Thanks anyway."

"I don't mind at all. Come on. It's pouring out there. You're going to get sick."

"No that's ok. I need the exercise," I laughed nervously. I started to walk away.

I saw that he had gotten out of the car. I grew nervous. Is he going to try to kidnap me again like before?

"Misaki, just get in. You're just worrying me more." I ignored him and crossed the street in a hurry.

"Misaki watch out!"

Alarmed that he had yelled my name like that, I turned around and followed his gaze, both of us staring at a car that was headed towards my direction.

Frozen in my spot, my eyes widen as the car got nearer, its tires screeching as it tried to stop before hitting me.

_Usagi-san help me!_ Was what I thought.

Shutting my eyes quickly, I waited for the impact. But what I felt was someone grabbing a hold of me and pulling me away from the speeding vehicle, which resulted in me falling against the sidewalk and scrapping my cheek against it.

Opening my eyes slowly, I tried to focus my vision. After my vision adjusted, I turned my head and saw that Usagi-ani was on top of me. Frightened because he was so close to me, I pushed him away.

"Misaki, are you alright?" He really looked scared for me.

"Yeah…I'm ok." I tried to get up but I was slightly dizzy and lost my balance. Usagi-ani caught me.

"I think I should take you to the hospital."

"N-No that's ok. I wasn't hit by the car so I'm ok. T-Thank you for saving me Haruhiko-san."

"You don't have to thank me. I love you."

There he goes in telling me he loves me. Why can't he understand that I will never be with him? I only want to be Usagi-san. I went ahead and grabbed my bag and started to walk away. I didn't get far as he caught my arm.

"Where are you going? You can't walk in your state."

"What do you mean? I'm fine. Just let me go, ok."

"No I won't. You're injured and I'm going to take care of you."

He pulled my arm, this time with a greater tug and I fell into his embrace. Gaining my balance, I started to pull away from him, but he was stronger.

"Haruhiko-san please, I just want to go home. I said I'm fine!" Tears started to escape from my eyes. I don't want him to take me again.

"Just come with me Misaki. I can take care of you better than my brother can." He grabbed me with the other hand, which made it harder to escape. Just when he was about to shove me in the car, he glanced at my arm, rubbing it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Why is your arm bulky?"

"I-It's not! It's just the sweater." God he's going to see my cuts!

He wasn't listening as he started to pull my sleeve up. I panicked and with all the force I had, I pushed him hard and ran.

"Misaki wait!"

I ignored him. As I ran, I cradled my arm against my chest. He was so close to seeing the bandages. That would have been terrible.

Feeling as I was reaching a point of passing out, I saw the flower shop and ran inside.

Shutting the door behind me, I placed my hand against my chest because I was so out of breath. When my breathing reached back to normal, I glanced up and saw several people looking at me with shock in their eyes.

"Umm…I'm so-sorry. I didn't mean to make such commotion."

"Are you ok?" The flower guy asked. He had dark blue hair and eyes.

He walked up to me, examining me.

"Y-Yeah I'm ok. Sorry to bother you." I turned to leave.

"I have a first aid kit. If you want I can treat that scrape." He pointed at my face.

_Scrape?_

I touched my cheek and winced as it stung. There was some blood on finger tips. I forgot that my face rubbed against the sidewalk.

I was going to say no to his offer because he was busy with customers, but he left and in about a minute he came back with the kit.

"You don't have to do this," I said feeling really bad.

"I want to. I don't want it to become infected. Don't worry. It's no bother," he said as if he could read my mind.

After about 5 minutes, my face was disinfected and bandaged. He smiled at me, saying he was done.

"Thank you so much…"

"Kusama Nowaki." He put his hand out for me to shake.

_Wow he has really big hands!_ I thought as I shook his hand.

"My name is Takahashi Misaki. Thanks again Nowaki."

"Take care of yourself ok Misaki-kun," he smiled again. He was really nice.

"I will," embarrassed because while he treating me, people were staring at us. They still were.

I waved goodbye and left.

When I left the shop, I realized that the rain lighting up. Sighing, I once again was dragging my feet along the sidewalk. I kept looking behind me to make sure no black limo was following me. As I was sure that I wasn't being followed, I relaxed and continued on my way. Thinking of where to go, I couldn't come up with any place to go.

At this point, it felt like I didn't belong anywhere anymore.

I missed school, so surely I missed some exam and now I'm going to fail because of it. I ran into Usagi-ani, who tried to get me to ride with him. I almost got hit by a car. I feel like crap and my body is aching all over. And Usagi-san was upset with me. Today was truly not my day.

Unconsciously, without even realizing it, I arrived at the penthouse. I didn't even realize that I Since I was here, I thought that I should start packing my things.

I walked inside the building, got inside the elevator, and waited to reach the floor. Finally, I reached the floor and made my way to the penthouse.

Turning the key slowing, I was hoping he wasn't home. I didn't want to face him.

Relief washed over me as he wasn't home.

Taking off my shoes and throwing my bag on the floor, I walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I drank it slowly and placed the cup in the sink when I had finished.

I turned around and looked around the penthouse. Taking in the spacious area, my eyes started to glisten. Once I saw Suzuki-san sitting on the sofa, I started to cry.

I don't want to leave Usagi-san…

I rushed over to where my bag was, took out my blade and hurried to the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet, I pushed up my sleeve of my unscathed arm. Seeing how I made a mess of my other arm, I had no choice but to use this one. Gritting my teeth together, I held the blade against my arm and dragged it across. Again, as if it were my first time, my body jerked as the pain. I looked at the cut and saw blood coming out of it. I took the blade and dragged it across my arms again.

_Everything is going so wrong! Why?! _I yelled in my head. Still crying, I continued to make slashes. Seeing the blood run down slowly down my arm, I threw the blade against the wall in frustration. I put my head in my hands.

"Damn it!" I screamed.

_I can't take this pain anymore…_

"Misaki?"

_Usagi-san?_

I hear the door slam shut from downstairs.

"Misaki?" He said again.

Looking at my arm, I panicked as I had to clean myself.

Turning the faucet on, I let the water run over my arm. It stung but I had to hurry and get this bandaged.

Rummaging through the cabinet to find some bandages, I heard Usagi-san coming up the stairs. Keeping in tune with his footsteps, he was coming nearer to the bathroom. Looking at the door, I saw that I had forgotten to lock the door. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw the knob turning.

**Sorry for ending it here. I know it's a bad spot to end a story lol**

**P.S. I think this chapter totally sucked. Be honest. I think it was rushed and the characters were OOC. Sorryany mistakes. I hoped you liked it though. Please review. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry everyone for not writing in such a LONG time. There were some things I had to deal with and it's been hectic lately. I know I said I was going to update like two weeks ago, but I had no inspiration to write. I'm slowly trying to get my other chapters done for my other stories, so please be patient with me for a while longer **

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Six**

"Misaki, is that you?"

My heartbeat quickened as I saw the doorknob turn slowly.

_Damn it! This can't be happening! I can't let him see me like this! _

Without a second thought, I threw myself at the door, gripping the door handle. I quickly turned the lock. I slid to the floor with relief. But then I felt a stabbing pain on my right side.

_My body still hurts from that fall from earlier._

"Misaki, what the hell are you doing?! What did you just do?!" Now he was fumbling with the knob. He threatened me, saying that if I didn't open it soon, he would break the damn thing.

_What should I do? Now he's mad! God, why is everything so screwed up? _

I moved myself away from the door, crawling to the sink. With the little energy I had, I gripped on to the sink and pulled myself up. Leaning over, I placed my arm under the cold water so the remaining of the blood on it would wash away.

"U-Usagi-san…j-just leave m-me alone! Baka! Can't I use the bathroom in peace?!"

"Misaki, open the door. I need to talk to you. Now."

"Can't this wait?!" I yelled.

I turned the water off. i couldn't help but tremble as my arm was numb. I grabbed some tissue and dried it off, threw it in the toilet, and flushed it. Then I grabbed some more and made a tourniquet.

"No, this cannot wait. It's about you leaving."

"I know! I'll hurry and pack my things. I won't have to bother you anymore."

I felt that lump in my throat again. Now everything started to look blurry.

_Damn it, why do I cry so much? _

"But…I don't want you to go," Usagi-san murmured from behind the door. I froze in place.

"W-What are you talking about?" I glanced at the door as if I could see him standing in front of me.

"It was a mistake. I didn't mean for all this to go this far."

Lowering my sleeve, making sure it was completely covered; I cradled it against my chest. I looked around the bathroom to make sure nothing was out of place. But then I saw my blade that I had threw against the wall and picked it up. I placed it safely back in my pocket.

"I still don't understand Usagi-san."

I didn't realize that I had made my way to the door, only a few inches away from it. I heard him sigh from the other side.

"I never talked to Takahiro. The whole thing was a lie."

_What? You never talked to Nii-chan? So does that mean…_

"Misaki, I'm so sorry," he continued, "please forgive me."

Even though at this point I should've felt relieved that I wouldn't be leaving and that he's actually apologizing to me for his actions, for once anger boiled inside of me.

"You lied to me?" I said while my hands were forming fists.

"I'm sorry Misaki. I just wanted for you to tell me the truth of why you were distancing yourself from me."

"You lied to me," I said again, but not as a question. For once, I was absolutely angry at him. I know that he's lied to me before, but that was only so he could get his way with me. I didn't mind it because I usually gave in. But, to say that I didn't really love him anymore and that I should go stay with my brother because I was treating him like a stranger was cruel. I can't believe he would do that.

"You bastard!" I slammed my fist against the door.

_OW!!!! I __shouldn't have done that. Now my hand is in pain._

"I-I couldn't believe you would do something like that!" Tears started to stream down my face. Both from the hurt from Usagi-san and my hand.

Next thing I knew, I found myself unlocking the door. I wanted to punch him in the face. But I stopped. My eyes grew wide when I saw that Usagi-san was slumped on the floor, head down. He looked up and his face was just full of sadness. But then his eyes grew wide.

"What the hell happened to you?!" He yelled.

He got up in one quick motion and had his hands all over my face.

I tried to push him away but he was stronger.

"Nothing happened. I just had a small accident. It's not serious!" I yelled as he wouldn't let me go.

"An accident?! What kind of accident?! Why didn't you call me?! And you're soaking wet!"

At that moment, I couldn't move my lips. He knew why I didn't call. I couldn't tell him that I was practically walking through the rain all day because I didn't go to school, almost got hit by a car, and was almost taken by his brother.

"It's not serious," I said once again, calmer, and placed my hands over his. "I'm ok, really."

We stared at each other for a long time. I could feel my face go red as I couldn't look away from his violet eyes. The anger I was feeling a moment ago was slowly melting away. I really missed his touch.

"Misaki," Usagi-san whispered. His face started to come nearer and suddenly I felt his lips on mine. Oh god how I missed that. He started to move his hands, wrapping them around my waist, pulling me closer.

"U-Usagi-san…"I tried to speak but he wouldn't let me. He continued to kiss me. I realized that I didn't care anymore and started to kiss him back with full force.

"I love you Misaki," he said as he kissed my neck. Because we didn't pay attention to what we were doing, both of us fell to the ground, him falling on top of me.

"Damn it Usagi-san!" I moaned in pain. My body was still aching from the fall I had with Usagi-ani.

"Sorry Misaki," Usagi-san smirked, "I just can't keep my hands off you."

"Please get off, you're hurting me," I nudged him but of course he didn't move.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel better," he leaned down and kissed me again. I pulled away from the kiss.

"No, I mean it! You're really hurting me! Did you forget that I just had an accident?!" His eyes grew wide with shock. He then got up, pulling me into him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to take care of you," he whispered in my ear and picked me up, bridal style.

"Baka! I'm not a baby! Put me down!"

He took me to his bedroom and placed me on his bed. While he gently laid me down, the phone began to ring. Usagi-san growled.

"Go answer it. It might be Aikawa."

"She knows where I live. She can just come over," he said, but then headed for the door, "on second thought, I'll go see who is calling. If it is her, I don't want her interrupting our 'alone time'."

My eyes grew wide as I knew what he meant. Damn.

Just then, I heard my cell phone ring. I went and took it out of my pocket. It was an unknown number.

Like an idiot I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Misaki? Is that you?"

"Haruhiko-san? How did you get my number?"

_Why the hell does the Usami family have my number?!_

"Oh, don't worry about that. I was just calling to see how you were doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

There was a moment of silence but then Usagi-ani said something I couldn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand what you'd just said," I said, pressing the phone to my ear.

"I said that I didn't know you were seeing a doctor for depression."

_What?! How…How does he know that? Was he spying on me?_

"W-What made you think I'm seeing a doctor for depression? That doesn't make sense." I laughed nervously. I knew I was screwed.

"Well, when you ran from me earlier, something had fallen out of your bag. I went and picked up and noticed that it was a medication bottle."

"I see," I said as I was unable to think of an excuse for it, "well, can you throw it out? I have no use for it anymore."

"Really? But you just got it a few days ago. You can't be all better now, can you?"

"How do you know that I got it a few days ago?"

"Misaki, it has the date on it. It has all your information on it. Now, my question is, why is the bottle empty?"

"Uh, you see, the bottle fell out of my hands and it opened. All the pills fell out so I had no choice but to throw them out." I really hate lying.

"Oh. Well does my brother know about this?"

My heart started to quicken. Usagi-san cannot know about this.

"N-No he doesn't and I would like to keep it that way," I said gripping the phone harder.

"But you're living with him, so surely he's going to find out sooner or later."

"Haruhiko-san, please don't tell anyone about this."

"Now why would I do that? I love you." My body jerked when he said that last part.

"But, you know," he continued, "since you're hiding this from my brother, maybe it is a bad idea for you to live there. You should stay with me."

I laughed nervously again.

"Um thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass."

"You should consider my offer Misaki, or else."

"Or else what?"

Right then he hung up the phone.

_Why did he just hang up?_

Listening to Usagi-san talking on the phone, I heard him say 'hold on, there's someone on the other line'.

_It couldn't be._

I stormed out of the room and headed for the stairs.

"Who is it?" Usagi-san answered angrily. I stared at him, horrified. "Why are you calling here?....Misaki? What about him?" He turned and faced me.

"STOP!" I yelled and ran for the phone, pulling it out of Usagi-san's hand and hanging it up.

"Misaki, what is it?" He looked alarmed.

I was just about to answer him when I heard my cell phone ring from upstairs. I turned and ran up the stairs to the bedroom. I picked up the phone.

"Haruhiko-san?" I said breathless.

"Like I said Misaki, you should consider my offer. Don't you think he'll be devastated to know that you were keeping secrets from him?"

I didn't know what to say. My body began to tremble with fear.

"I have an idea. Why don't you come and meet me by your school and we can talk. Sounds good?"

_Do I really have a choice?_

"Ok Haruhiko-san, I'll come meet you." Then he hung up again.

I put the phone in my pocket and sighed. I was afraid to go see him.

_What would I say to him?_

When I turned around, Usagi-san was standing in front of the door with a pissed off look on his face.

**And that's the end of chapter six. I know it's not a great chapter. I'm a little rusty at this point so please don't be mad. Thanks for reading my story! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hooray! It's chapter 7. Sorry if you guys got an email saying that this chapter was up. It was but I took it down because I didn't like how I ended it. Sorry abou that. But here it is so....yay! At last, right? Hope you enjoy it. Thanks everyone for your reviews! You guys are the best.**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Seven**

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

"U-Usagi-san…y-you scared me," I laughed nervously. His looked really angry.

"Why were you talking to _him_?" I gulped as he started to walk closer to me.

"What do you mean?" As he kept moving forward, I took some steps back.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Why did you tell my brother that you were going to meet him?"

"Oh…hahaha…that," I started tugging at my shirt. "You see…"

_Damn! What should I say?! I can't tell him the truth. _

"Well?" He waited for my answer while there was a dark aura surrounding him.

"You see…I needed to thank him."

_Yeah that's a good excuse!_

"Thank him for what?" He stopped walking and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well…he did save my life. I just wanted to thank him." I avoided eye contact as I said this.

When he didn't say anything, I hesitated and glanced up.

_Yep. Still angry. _

"Is that what happened?" His tone softened a bit.

"Yes... I-I was almost hit by a car and he p-pulled me out of the way."

I saw that his shoulders weren't as tense anymore. He let out a soothing sigh.

"Although I'm grateful that you're still here," he started to say, " there's no need for you to go see him. He wants you for himself."

"Will you stop saying that he wants me. That's not possible."

_Or so I try to convince myself that he doesn't._

Usagi-san came closer, suddenly embracing me tightly.

"Usagi-san?...I can't breathe," I tried to push him away but with no luck.

"It should have been me," he said. I didn't know what to say at that point. "I should have been there to protect you."

"W-Well, just be grateful that Haruhiko-san was there to help me."

"I couldn't care less about him. You're all I need Misaki. I love you."

My face started to grow hot, but I shook of that feeling and tried to get away from him.

"Let's just forget about this, ok?" I continued to push him away. He finally released me only to grab my shoulders.

"You are not to go see him. I won't allow it."

"B-But I have to go thank him! I won't take too long. I promise!"

I became very anxious because of the way he was grabbing my shoulders. I hope he doesn't go any lower than that because then he'll know there's something wrong with my arms if he feels the bulkiness.

"I don't care. He's probably going to use you for his selfish needs. You're not going and that's final."

He began to slide his hands down my arms, probably to hold me captive, and I freaked. I yanked myself away from him and held my arms to my chest.

"You can't tell me what to do! Stop treating me like a kid!" My body began to shake slightly.

"Misaki, understand that I'm only doing this because I love you." He started to come closer to me again.

"Usagi-san, please. I have to do this. I promise I won't take long. I'll be back in time to make dinner, ok?"

I tried to walk passed him, but of course I was an idiot for thinking he'll let me pass. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him.

"Baka! Let me go!"

"I love you," he said softly in my ear. My breath was caught in my throat.

_Damn it! I have to go meet with Usagi-ani or else he'll tell Usagi-san my secret. I can't let that happen. I know if I go, I'll end up hurting him but I have no choice. _

Suddenly, without realizing how much strength I had, I pushed our bodies backwards; accidentally making Usagi-san hit the wall behind us. I heard him catch his breath as he hit the wall with a loud thud. When I felt his arms loosen from around my body, I managed to release myself from his grasp. I ran towards the doorway.

"B-Baka! I told you to let go of me!" I yelled, not facing him. "Now I'm going and I promise that I won't take long. Please trust me."

When I turned to look at him, his hair was covering his eyes.

"Don't go," he said almost inaudible. "I love you."

"I'll be back," I whispered. I turned and ran out of the penthouse. I had tears coming down my face.

_I can't believe I just did that! What's wrong with me? _

Trying to forget what had happened, I kept running. When I reached outside, I made a quick turn to the right, almost falling. I continued to run as fast as I could, feeling myself starting to sweat. Even though it stopped raining and the air was cool, this sweater made me really hot.

_I hope Usagi-ani hasn't been waiting too long for me._

A few more minutes passed and I finally reached the university. There in front of it, a black limo was parked. As I finally got to the car, I couldn't take it as I kneeled over, resting my hands on my knees, as I tried to catch my breath. I heard the window roll down.

"I see you've kept your promise," Usagi-ani said.

"Yeah," was all I able to say as I was still trying to get some oxygen.

"Please, come inside the car so we can chat." He opened the car door. I took a hesitant step back.

When I saw that he was holding my medication bottle in his hand, I put on a straight face and climbed inside the car. He shut the door behind me. We sat on opposite ends of one another. Glancing around, I never realized how big limos were as I've never been inside one before.

There was an awkward silence. Just as I was about to say something, he began to speak.

"Misaki, why are you on antidepressants?" he asked expressionless.

"Umm…well…," I looked away from him. I really didn't know what to say.

_Maybe it's because you won't leave me alone_ I thought to myself.

"Well?"

"It's just that…school and work has been getting to me, that's all," I laughed nervously.

"Really? Don't you think it's a little weird to be on medication for that? Don't all teenagers deal with that?"

"I-I guess," I said still avoiding his gaze.

"Or is there something else?" From the corner of my eye, I saw him shift closer to me from his seat.

"N-No, there's nothing else. Can you please return that to me?" I held my hand out, hoping he would give it back.

"I don't know if I should believe you."

He took the bottle and started to turn it around in his hand, observing it.

"Why don't you believe me?" I felt my body shaking again. I crossed my arms across my waist to try to compose myself.

"I can tell there is something else bothering you. Why don't you admit it? Unless…maybe it has something to do with my brother?" He smirked.

"N-No! This has nothing to do with Usagi-san!"

"Then why are you hiding this from him if it has nothing to do with him?"

"B-Because….I-I don't want to worry him." I began to dig my fingernails through the sleeves of my sweater.

"You honestly believe that my brother cares about you? He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Why do you think he's lived alone for so many years? And he absolutely despises people."

"That's not true. He's letting me stay with him."

"Perhaps maybe it's because he feels sorry for you. He doesn't want to hurt your feelings because you're his best friend's brother. And of course, he would do anything for his best friend, am I right?"

"N-No…that's not true," I whispered, "Usagi-san wouldn't do that."

_He needs me with him. Usagi-san loves me. _

"I would rethink about the situation you are in. You can always come and live with me at the estate. There is plenty of room and I could make sure you have a ride to school every day. How about it? You don't have to worry about doing those silly chores anymore."

Suddenly, I felt him coming closer to me. Then, without a warning, Usagi-ani was hovering over me.

"What are you doing?" I panicked as his face was coming nearer mine. I pushed him away but I couldn't because he was heavier than me.

"Misaki, leave my brother and come with me. I can treat you much better than he can." He then kissed me with force, allowing his all his weight fall on me.

_No! Get off of me! I don't want this!_

Trying to get away from his forceful kiss, he held my arms above my head.

"Misaki, I love you," he said.

_No! Those are Usagi-san's words! _

"Get off of me! Get off of me!" I kept repeating but his mouth would catch mine every time. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

He continued to kiss me and I began to feel disgusted. I moved my face to the side, but that didn't help as he started to kiss my neck. Then, as he had both my arms pinned down with only his right arm, he slid one of his left one under my shirt.

"Stop it Haruhiko-san!"

At this point, I began to feel numb and Usagi-san was all I could think about.

Just then, I heard a window rolling down.

"Uh...excuse me sir?" It was Usagi-ani's driver. " Is everything alright?"

"What did I tell you about minding your own business?" he said angrily to the driver. He got scared and rolled the window back up.

I took the opportunity, as Usagi-ani was distracted, to try and escape. I managed to pull one of my arms out from his grasp and tried to push his face away. His glasses fell to the floor. He sighed and went to reach for them. I was able to twist my body around, since most of his weight was off of me. Pushing him off, we fell to the ground with a loud thud, with me on top of him. I scrambled and crawled quickly to the car door. But then he got a hold of my leg.

"Misaki, don't leave." Usagi-ani then started to pull me.

"No! Let me go!" Without thinking, I kicked him and he cried out.

Forgetting the medicine bottle, I clamped the handle and pushed the door open. I lost my balance and I fell to the ground, but quickly got back up and started running. I still had tears in my eyes and they continued to fall.

_I can't believe he touched me! He....put himself on top of me and...kissed me and....what if he didn't stop? Would he have...?_

I pushed that thought aside. Usagi-ani wasn't the type to do such a thing, was he?

_Oh god, why did he do that to me?_

Because my eyes were blurry, I rubbed at them, but then I collided with another person because I didn't see where I was going.

We both said 'ow' and glanced up. Both our eyes grew wide.

"Takahashi? What the hell are you doing?"

"K-Kamijou-Sensei?"

"Can't you watch where you're going?! Damn brat!"

"I'm sorry Sensei." I saw that I had knocked all of his books and papers to the ground and went to help pick them up.

"Hiro-san! Are you ok?"

When I looked up, I was surprised as it was the guy from the flower shop.

"Nowaki, what did I say about calling me that in front of other people?!"

"Sorry Hiro-san." He smiled and helped the Devil pick up his belongings.

"Jeez, now I have to put these papers in order...again," he commented and then said something about Professor Yoh screwing everything up.

I gave him the pile I collected and he took it angrily. Then Nowaki-san said something that I couldn't quite catch.

"What did you say?"

"What's wrong Misaki? You look like you've been crying."

"Oh...it's nothing," I laughed nervously.

"You know each other?" The Devil asked.

"Yeah," Nowaki replied, "he came into the flowershop with an injury and I took care of it. It was today actually."

"That explains why you didn't show up for my lecture," he pointed at me, "you received a zero for today's quiz Takahashi."

_Ehhh? I didn't know there was a quiz! Crap! I should've went to class today!_

_"_Oh....ok." I didn't know what else to say. My life is pretty much screwed up anyway. "Well...I should be going. Sorry Sensei for being so clumsy."

"Don't worry about it. Just watch where you're going."

Just when I was about to leave, Nowaki caught my arm.

"Misaki, are you sure you're ok?"

I didn't know why but I felt more tears coming out of my eyes. I gently pulled out of his grasp and told him I was alright.

When I turned around, I saw a black limo coming down the road. I freaked out and took some steps back.

"Misaki? What is it?"

_No! Is he coming for me? I can't....go back. I don't want to go through that again!_

"Please help me," I pleaded with Nowaki, "I can't let him take me again."

"Again? Who?"

Just then the limo stopped in front of me, window rolling down, revealing Usagi-ani.

**(Hiroki's P.O.V.)**

"Haruhiko?"

What is Akihiko's brother here? How does he know Takahashi?

"Misaki, aren't you forgetting something?" He said, ignoring me.

Watching Takahashi's expression, he looked scared shitless.

"Why don't you come with me and we can talk this over again. Sounds good?" He then opened the door, making the teenage boy jump backwards, knocking into me again.

"Damn it Takahashi! Stop bumping into me!"

Confused, Takahashi ran behind Nowaki.

"Misaki, what are you waiting for? Get inside, now," Haruhiko demanded.

"Sorry but he's not going anywhere with you," Nowaki interfered. "He has somewhere to be."

"What the hell are saying Nowaki?"

"Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered, "look at him. There's something wrong."

When I glanced at Takahashi, I didn't realize he was shaking. Did Akihiko's brother do something to him?

"Well I guess we can have this discussion another time," Haruhiko closed the door but had the window open. "Think about what I said earlier Misaki." With that, he left.

"What a weird guy," I muttered. "Nowaki, let's-"

As I was about to grab Nowaki's arm so we can go home, he was holding Takahashi, who was crying hysterically.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. That guy must have done something. Maybe we can take him with us. At least until he calms down."

"I'm not bringing that kid home with us!"

"But Hiro-san, look at him. He's falling apart."

I sighed angrily. I can't believe I was about to do this.

"Fine! But if he makes any bad comments about you or me, I'm kicking him out to the curb. Got it?"

"Loud and clear. Thanks Hiro-san."

**(Nowaki's P.O.V.)**

We finally reached the apartment. Hiro-san walked in first, while I guided Misaki inside. I told him to take a seat on the sofa and he did.

"Would you like something to drink?

"N-No thank you."

While Hiro-san placed all his books and papers on the table, I went and sat by Misaki.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said no.

"If you're not going to talk, then why are you here?" Hiro-san said.

"Hiro-san! Don't say that!" Misaki started to cry again.

"Jeez, is he going to keep crying?" I glanced at Hiro-san, who looked away to avoid my gaze.

"M-May I use your bathroom?"

"Of course Misaki, it's right down the hall to your right."

I watched him get up and slowly make his way down the hall.

"I wonder what's bothering him," I said once the boy was out of the room.

"The hell should I know. He shouldn't even be here."

"But Hiro-san, he's a student of yours. Don't you care about your students?"

"No. Why should I when they can't take my class seriously? Especially with him when all he does is sleep and always talking with that Keichi kid."

"But there's something wrong. You saw his reaction when he saw that guy from that limo. By the way, how do you know him?"

He took a few seconds to answer but finally said that he was his childhood friend's brother.

"Oh." I still have trouble when it came to that Akihiko guy.

Without realizing, ten minutes had passed and Misaki still hasn't come out the bathroom.

"Where are you going Nowaki?"

"I'm going to go check up on him."

As I made my way down the hall, I could hear the faucet running. I didn't know why but as I reached the door, I tried to be as quiet as I could. After about a minute, the water was still running.

_What is he doing in there?_

I couldn't wait any longer. The doctor side of me came into view and I just had to go check on him. I knew this was wrong but I had to make sure he was ok.

I turned the knob, surprised that it was unlock, and opened the door. My eyes grew wide.

"Misaki...what have you done?"

**I know this is a bad spot to end it but I'm tired and I really need to get some sleep. Please review. Sorry if this chapter was a little sucky. I also apologize for any mistakes in my writing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**No, I wasn't abducted by aliens or fall of the earth. I had many things to take care of and I was really close to losing my mind. But all is well and I'm finally getting back on track with my stories. Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you like this chapter. Probably not that good, but at least it's an update :)**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Eight**

**(Nowaki's P.O.V.)**

Oh my god. This was not happening.

"Misaki, what have you done?"

I rushed over, kneeling next to his body. He was sitting on the floor near the bathtub; his sleeves pulled up with blood seeping out from his forearms.

_Why did he do this_?

"N-Nowaki?" Misaki finally looked at me with no pupils present. He blinked a few times and then became alarmed. He tried to pull his sleeves down, but I caught his arms.

"No, you must not do that. Your wounds will get infected!" He struggled from my grasp, but since I was much bigger, there was no way he could succeed.

"No! You weren't supposed to see!" He then started crying.

_It's too late_ I thought.

I tried to hush him so that Hiro-san wouldn't hear us. Finally he understood and tried to hold back his cry.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered "p-please don't tell anyone. E-Especially U-Usagi-san."

_Why would I tell his rabbit?_

After a few moments, he seemed to calm down and I was able to let go of him.

"Hey Nowaki, what's going on?" I heard Hiro-san coming down the hall and both Misaki and I panicked. I quickly shut the door and locked it.

"What the hell?" Hiro-san tried turning the knob. "Nowaki, what are you doing? What is that brat doing?"

"It's ok Hiro-san, Misaki is just….trying to calm himself down."

"Still? Why are you in there? What are you two doing? Open up!"

"Hiro-san, please. I'm just trying to calm him down. We'll be out in a minute."

Hiro-san sighed angrily and stomped away. I let out a relieved sigh and glanced up at the teen. More tears made way down his cheeks.

"Misaki?" He wasn't responding. I nudged him a little and he finally blinked, "hey, listen to me. We need to clean you up, ok? Do you understand me?"I tried to speak very low.

Slowly he moved his head, his eyes making their way to meet mine. There was a small nod, which was enough for me as I knew he comprehended.

"I need you to get up and sit here." I pointed at the cover seat of the toilet. Pulling him up gently so he can take a seat, I went to the cabinet to get the first aid kit. I was going to turn off the faucet, as it was still running, but decided that some noise would be best so that Hiro-san doesn't know what we're doing.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked. I waited several seconds until he finally answered.

"I don't know….a few days?"

My eyes grew wide. It's only been a few days and he's done that much damage to himself?

"Why are you doing this?"

Setting the kit on the floor, I quickly got to work. Taking some gauze, I wiped the blood off his arm. I then poured some peroxide over his wounds and he jerked from the sudden sting.

"Sorry," I said. I cleaned his wounds again, inspecting them to make sure they weren't deep because if they were, then he would need stitches. Luckily they weren't. Finally, I bandaged both his arms.

"Well?" He never responded. He turned his head as he didn't want to face me. "Does it have to do with that guy from the limo?"

That got his attention and his body begin to slightly shake.

"Misaki, what did he do to you? Please tell me so we can fix try to fix this."

"…no," he said quietly.

I kept on pushing.

"Is he blackmailing you? If he is, then maybe we should go to the police. If he's the reason why you're doing this, then-"

"N-No!" he yelled and I covered his mouth.

"Shhh, Hiro-san will hear you." I removed my hand and he apologized.

"Please, don't say anything," he continued, "I can't let anyone find out about this. I won't be able to handle it if my secret got out… please," he whispered.

"So, he is blackmailing you?"

_This poor kid. I wonder what he's done to get himself in this situation?_

"He…he isn't blackmailing me. He just…did_ that_."

"Did what?"

I was almost afraid to ask as I feared the worst. I work with children and teens every day. With some of the cases I have to deal with, some of their stories are really sad. It hurts me when I have to nurse children who have been battered by their parents or sexually abused.

"Misaki, did that man…_rape_ you?"

_Please say no_.

Misaki looked like someone slapped him in the face. _Oh god, it's true_…

"N-No…H-Haruhiko-san didn't do _that,_" he then crossed his arms over his chest, as if protecting himself. "But…it felt like he was…going to." He hung his head low so I couldn't see his face.

"Goodness Misaki, I'm so sorry that had happened to you."

I leaned over to give him a hug and he didn't push me away.

"We can still go to the police. He shouldn't get away with what he did."

"Nowaki," he pulled away from me, "I think I'll be leaving now." He started to get up, but I held him by his shoulders.

"Misaki, look at me."

After several seconds, he refused to do so. I sighed.

"Just promise me that if you have an issue, I don't care what it is, call me. You don't need to do this," I grabbed his arm gently so he knew what I was talking about, "to feel better. Sometimes, all we need is for someone to be there for them when they believe that there is no other way out. And if that man comes back to hurt you again, you let me know. Please, promise me."

He then looked at me, not speaking a word, and softly nodded.

I asked if he had a cell phone and he did. He handed it to me and I quickly saved my number in his contacts. I even put my number on speed dial.

I picked up the kit and put it away. Taking the bloody gauze, I wrapped it up in tissue and placed it at the bottom of the trash. Washing my hands, I then turned off the faucet and made sure the bathroom was in good condition.

Misaki held his head low, his back facing me. Obviously this whole situation caused great shock for him because his secret was exposed.

When I gave him the 'ok', he unlocked the door and turned the knob. When he pulled the door open, Hiro-san let out a cry and fell to the floor.

"H-Hiro-san?! What were you doing?!"

"Baka!" he yelled as he got up, "you two were taking too long to come out so I was just about to bang on the door again."

"Did you hear anything?" I could hear Misaki's breathing quicken. He was nervous. We both were as we thought that Hiro-san might have overheard everything.

"N-No I didn't hear anything. Why? Are you guys hiding something?"

I laughed nervously. "N-No Hiro-san, of course we're not hiding anything. Why would we?"

He looked at me with puzzling eyes. I knew he didn't believe me but what else could I say?

"I think it's time for me to go," Misaki said, breaking the silence. "Thank you for everything."

Making his way out the bathroom, he said his goodbye and rushed out the apartment.

"That kid is something else, I swear," Hiro-san sighed angrily.

Without responding, I left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. I was suddenly really thirsty. Gulping down a glass of water, I placed my cup in the sink and sat on the sofa. My mind won't stop racing.

"Nowaki, what is it?"

Startled, I lightly jumped.

Hiro-san came over and sat beside me. Confusion and anger was written all over his face.

"What the hell happened in there? Don't you dare lie to me, Nowaki."

We both looked at each other for a few seconds, not saying anything.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I'm sorry, but I promised Misaki to not say anything."

"What? Nowaki, this is me you're talking too. What's wrong with my student?"

"Now you care for your students?"

He was taken aback by my response.

"What's with that attitude?"

"N-Nothing, I-"

Suddenly my cell phone rang and I quickly answered it. Believing it was Misaki, I had asked what was wrong.

"Ummm…hello to you too Nowaki-san."

"Oh, Tsumi-senpai. How are you?

"Good, thanks for asking….listen, you're needed at the hospital ASAP."

"Alright. I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone and got up. Hiro-san grabbed my arm.

"We're not finished here. Tell me what happened."

"No. I kept my word that I wouldn't say anything, so please Hiro-san, just drop it."

Grabbing my coat and keys, I put my shoes on and left.

**(Hiroki's P.O.V.)**

_What in the hell was all that about? First I bring that brat into my home. Then he goes off to use my bathroom and Nowaki rushes over to see what's going on. They take forever to come out, and now Nowaki is hiding secrets from me. I'm not liking this at all. Those two pissed me off!_

Trying to calm myself down, I grabbed the stack full of papers I had to grade and got to work. It didn't take long for me to lose patience and I ended up knocking down the papers to the floor.

"Dammit! Why am I getting all worked up over this?!" I started picking up my mess.

_It's not like those two were doing inappropriate things together…right?_

I quickly shook my head. I can't believe I even had the thought go across my mind.

_Nowaki would never do that. And I don't think my student would do that. Does he even like men?_

I got up and walked over to the bathroom. Taking a careful look around, I tried to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

_Everything seems good…_

Giving up, I turned off the light and went back to grading papers.

If Nowaki doesn't want to tell me what happened, I'll just corner that Takahashi brat for some answers. He has no choice but to face the Demon Kamijou head on.

_I guess we'll be seeing each other tomorrow, you brat._

**Finally, this chapter is done. I promise to not take so long updating the next one. Thank you all for your patience. Sorry for any mistakes. Oh, and remember, press that little button down there and review please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that I haven't updated in a couples weeks but at least it's not months ****Any who, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!**

**Chapter Nine**

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

_Why? Why did Nowaki-san have to see? No one was to suppose to witness my secret. What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe if I had locked the door, I could've avoided this whole embarrassment. But…he didn't get angry with me or try to push me away. Of course he was frightened and I'm really stupid for causing him trouble, but he quickly came to help me. He was so kind to me. I guess…I'm sort of relieved that someone knows my secret. It was becoming too much for me to handle alone. I just hope that he doesn't tell anyone._

I didn't realize that I was standing in front of Usagi-san's building. I wasn't even aware of how I got here, which frightened me as I don't recall walking down sidewalks or crossing streets.

I took a deep breath as I slowly made my way inside the building. I really didn't want to face him. The mental image of his saddened expression creeps in my mind as I entered the elevator.

Waiting until I reach our floor, I crossed my arms across my chest, hugging myself tightly. Both of them hurt badly. I now regretted cutting myself. How could I do something so stupid? There's no way I can hide this from that man. That's my biggest fear. What if he leaves me because of my cutting?

_But… there were just too many emotions welling up inside me. I felt like I was about to break. I had no other choice._

Arriving, I walked slowly to the penthouse, digging in my pocket for my key. My hand slightly shook when I tried to turn the knob.

"Usagi-san, I'm home!" I tried to sound as normal as possible.

I waited for a response but nothing came.

"Usagi-san?"

I took off my shoes and made my way up the stairs. I yelled his name again but still there was no answer.

_Did he have a meeting today with Aikawa? He would've told me about it if that were the case. Or maybe he went to get more cigarettes._

I opened the door to his office and was relieved. He was sitting at his desk, typing away at his laptop. It was weird seeing him sit in the dark, with only the light from his computer illuminating the room.

"Hey Usagi-san, didn't you hear me call you?"

"Sorry. I was busy."

The way he responded was kind of cold. It made my heart drop to my stomach.

"Oh ok. I'm going to get dinner started. Is there anything in particular that you want to eat?"

"I don't care."

I flinched. _Why is he talking to me like this?_

"Usagi-san, is there something bothering you?"

"Misaki, please don't bother me. I'm trying to finish this manuscript."

"I-I'm sorry. I'll go now."

I quickly shut the door from behind and stood there frozen.

_He's never spoken to me like that before. Why? What did I do? Is it because I went to go see Usagi-ani? …Maybe I shouldn't have gone to see him. He was right. His brother was only going to hurt me… and he did._

Remembering what he did to me made me start to tear up. Just as I was about to leave to make dinner, the door opened and I felt arms go around me. I gasped as I heard 'Misaki' from the violet-eye man. He tucked his head in the crook of my neck, resting it there. Feeling his warm breath on me made me shiver.

"U-Usagi-san?"

"Misaki, Why do you this to me?"

"I-I'm sorry Usagi-san. I know that I shouldn't have gone to see Haruhiko-san and I promise-"

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant why must you cast this spell over me? Everything about you makes my love triple for you every time. Without you by side, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I never want to lose you."

Tears that I tried to hold back slipped down my cheeks.

_So he still loves me. That makes me happy. _

Silence grew as we stood there in each other's embrace.

_"_What did happen between you and my brother?"He asked eventually.

"Oh…um nothing really, haha," I tired loosen his grip, "I said thank you and left."

"You were gone for a while."

"I-I actually ran into K-Kamijou-sensei. We talked for a bit."I laughed nervously again.

"I see," Usagi-san started to kiss along my jaw, making me turn red.

"B-Baka, will you stop. I-I need to make dinner. Let go."

"I love you Misaki," he whispered.

As much as I wanted to keep incased within his grasp, I had to get away as I didn't want to feel the bandage through my sweater. I struggled against him, but he only tightened his hold.

"I thought you had to work on your manuscript?"

"That can wait. I need my precious Misaki beside me."

He turned my face, leaning down so he could press his lips against mine. It was soft at first then began to get fierce. Suddenly, my body turned, pressed up against him. Without realizing, our arms found our way around his waist. As he continued to kiss me, I felt him pushing my body back until at last we were both on the floor. He was on top of me. He pulled away, whispering 'I love you' and went back to kissing me again. His hand found its way up my shirt, sending warm tingles through my body.

A few seconds passed before I started to freak out. My mind flashed back to Usagi-ani and what he had done to me. It was like he was here, pressing his body on top of me and kissing me forcibly.

_No, I don't want this!_

I pulled away from the kiss.

"N-No! Stop!"

"Misaki, don't worry. You'll have time to make dinner." Usagi-san continued to kiss me and kept pulling my shirt up. I stopped his hand and tried to pull my shirt back down.

"I can't….I can't do this. Please stop!"

I continued to struggle. Usagi-san chuckled and continued his way with me.

_Why wasn't he listening to me? This isn't like every other time where I just give in to him. I mean it. I can't handle this. Not now…_

"Get off of me! Haruhiko-san get off!" I gasped as I just realized what I had said.

"What did you say?" Usagi-san eyes widened.

I couldn't respond. Taking the opportunity, I pushed Usagi-san away and escaped to my room.

"Misaki wait!"

I slammed the door without a second thought and locked it. I slid to the floor and pushed my knees up to my chest. Hugging them tightly, I tried to calm by breathing and restricted chest.

"Misaki, open the door," he started banging on the door, "what the hell was that back there? Why did you mention my brother?"

He continued to bang loudly and I just kept silent.

"Why won't you answer me? Tell me. Did something happen between you two?"

Few minutes had passed and I could hear Usagi-san sigh angrily. Stomping away, I heard a door slam.

I don't know why, but I took out my cell phone and searched in my contacts. I finally reached Nowaki-san and held my finger above the call button.

_I don't know if I want to bother him. I know he said to call him if there was something bothering me or if I needed someone to talk to, but… _

As I was trying to decide on what to do, I didn't realize I hit the 'call' button and someone was speaking on the other line.

**(Nowaki's P.O.V.)**

On my way to the hospital, I couldn't help but think about Misaki. I can't understand why a bright kid like him would do that to himself. I've read many books about self-mutilation and teenagers but it still shocks me. I wish these kids would understand that cutting themselves isn't the answer.

As I continued to think about Misaki, I started to think about that man from the limo. I could feel my cheeks warm up as I was truly angry for what he did to him. How can he pull something like that? He disgusts me. If it were up to me, I would've called the police. But I kept my word that I was going to keep this a secret. I just hope that in the end, everything goes back to normal for him. Well, close to normal.

My phone started to ring and looked at the caller ID. I didn't recognize the number but I picked it up as maybe it was Misaki.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Misaki, is that you?"

_"Nowaki-san…"_

"Misaki, is there something wrong?"

Suddenly there was crying and it sounded like he was trying to muffle it.

"Where are you right now? Are you in danger?" I started to panic.

"_N-No, I'm fine…b-but I.."_

"Tell me where you are. I'll come get you." He wasn't listening to me as he was speaking too quickly for me to understand.

_"I don't know what to do. Everything is falling apart…Usagi-san is angry and I don't like seeing him that way. It's all my fault. Everything is my fault. I hate myself right now. God, everything is so screwed up Nowaki-san-"_

"Ok, you need to calm down. Just tell me where you are."

I waited for an answer, hearing nothing but crying. But then the line went dead.

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

Pissed off, I sat at my desk, pulling out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a long drag, I held my breath and slowly released the smoke. It took a few puffs to calm myself down, but I was still angry.

_Damn it! What the hell is wrong with Misaki? Why won't he speak to me? I'm tired of him pushing me away. Doesn't he understand that I love him and I would do anything for him? Deep inside, I know he cares about me. I know that he loves me. But…why is he doing this? For the past couple weeks he's been distancing himself from me as if I disgust him. Am I really a bother to him that much? And what the hell was that about earlier? Why would he yell my brother's name out loud like that? Did something more happen between them besides a simple thank you? _

Thinking about it, my hands began to form fists. I swear if that idiotic brother of mine hurt my Misaki, he's going to pay.

If my brother did hurt him, why doesn't Misaki tell me? Why must he keep everything to himself? Doesn't he trust me? I continued to think about it. All I was doing was kissing him, doing what I usually do to him because I know he likes it when I touch him. That's harmless.

Wait, what if…

_Haruhiko, you didn't do what I think you did. No, it can't be…_

I rushed out of the office and ran towards Misaki's room. Just as I was about to bang on his door again, I saw that it was open.

"Misaki?"

I went inside his room and saw that he was nowhere to be found. I checked my room and the rest of the penthouse. He was gone.

_Misaki, where did you go?_

**(Hiroki's P.O.V.)**

_Damn, I can't concentrate on grading these papers! Stupid Nowaki and that idiot Takahashi. They piss me off! Geez. I know I told myself that I would get Takahashi to spill whatever secret he has tomorrow in class, but it's bugging me more than usual. I don't like being lied to, especially by that stupid blue-haired giant. _

As I try to clear my mind again, my cell phone rings and I see that it's Akihiko.

_That's weird. He hardly calls me. _I pick the phone.

"Hey Akihiko, what's up?"  
"Hiroki, I need your help."

"What happened? Is everything ok?"

"No, not really. My lover has disappeared and I need you to help me find him."

"What the hell do I look like? The damn police? He probably went out to the store or something."

"No, there's something wrong with Misaki and he doesn't want to tell me the truth."

"Did you guys fight or something?"

"No it's just…I don't know what's wrong with him." He sighed sadly, something I never hear him do.

"Wait…Misaki?" I hope it's not who I think it is, "please don't tell me you're talking about Takahashi?

"Yes."

"What the hell? You can't be going out with a student. Especially when that student is in my class! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hiroki, are you going to act like an ass or are you going to help me?"

"Damn you Akihiko…f-fine I'll help-wait, did he mention your brother?"

"My brother? How do you know Misaki knew Haruhiko?"

"Well, I ran into Takahashi earlier today. He looked a total mess. That brother of yours came by in his limo, demanding him to get in. When he said that, Takahashi just about lost it and started crying."

"He did mention that he ran into you," he said it in a strain voice, almost angry, "why was he crying?"

"I don't know. Your brother must've done something to him."

"…"

"Hey Akihiko, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What else happened?"

_Damn, he's really pissed. _

"Well, my…friend asked if Takahashi could come to our apartment to calm down and I said fine and so we all came here. And…"

"And what?"

"Um…he went to the bathroom and my…friend went to go check on him."

"Hiroki, will you just say boyfriend. I know you're gay so no need in covering for you and your 'friend'."

"Bakahiko. Shut up," I squeezed the phone in my hand, wishing it was his neck.

"So they were both in the bathroom, then what happened? What were they saying?"

"I don't know. They were talking low so I couldn't quite hear them. They were in there for some time too."

"Damn it. What were they talking about? How is it that Misaki is able to talk to your boyfriend and not me?..." He sighed angriy, "I'm fearing the worst right now Hiroki and if what I'm thinking is true, my brother is going to die."

"Why do you say that? What did he do?"

"I rather not say until I have the facts. So you're helping me, right?"

"Y-Yeah. What do you need me to do?"

I need you to go to the university to see if maybe he's there. If not, then check the park. I'm going to drive around to see if I spot him anywhere."

"Ok. I'm leaving now."

"Thanks Hiroki." And he hung up.

I sighed and put my cell phone in my pocket. On my way out the door, I decided to call Nowaki.

"Hello?"

"Nowaki. Did you just get to the hospital?"

"Yes I did. Is something wrong?"

"I guess you can say that. That kid you were helping earlier is missing. Takahashi Misaki."

"What? How do you know? Who told you that?"

"Whoa, relax. Akihiko called me. He's going to drive around to the city and I'm going to the school and park to see if he's anywhere."

"Hiro-san, I'm really scared now. We have to find him."

"We? Don't you need to be at work?"

"Yes, but I'm going to double check if they still need me. If not, I'm going to help search for him too. That kid is not stable right now. And if that man from the limo finds him, it'll be over."

"Do you and Akihiko know something that I don't? What am I missing? What did Haruhiko do to Takahashi?"

"I'm not supposed to say, but I guess right now I can't hide it anymore," I could hear Nowaki take a deep breath, "That man, Haruhiko, forced himself on Misaki. He didn't rape him, thank god, but Misaki said it felt like he was going to. That's why Misaki was so terrified when we ran into him…Hiro-san? You still there?"

I couldn't help but move my phone away from my ear. I stared at it as if it were a real person. _Did I just hear right? No, it can't be. Akihiko's brother? Doing something like that? It's not possible_.

I realized that Nowaki was still on the line and replied quickly.

"So…I guess Akihiko's fear is right," I said softly.

"What? I didn't hear you Hiro-san."

"N-Nothing. Listen, do what you can at the hospital. I'm going to start looking. Call you later."

"Ok." We both hung up.

Damn. I don't know what came over me, but I put my phone away and just started running. I kept running until a few minutes later I had reached the university. Trying to catch my breath, I went inside. With students still lingering around the school, I knew it didn't hurt to ask around in case they saw Takahashi. Hopefully he was somewhere around here so I can take him back to Akihiko.

_You better be here Takahashi. _

**Yes I know that I'm cruel for leaving it here. What can I say? I love writing cliff hangers. Also, sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. **

**Now for all you readers out there, would you please review? I need to know if my story is any good. I would li****ke to get at least ten or fifteen reviews before I start the next chapter. Encourage me to continue! So go ahead and press that button down there and type away ****Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I believe this is the quickest update ever. Today was my day off, so I was really bored. I thought to myself 'hey, why don't I update one of my fanfics?' And with that I sat at my desk and started typing away. So here it is. Just so you know, this story is almost done. I just don't know how many chapters I'm going to write. **

**Now, from the last chapter, I said that I wanted at least 10 to 15 reviews before I started the next chapter. Maybe I should've rephrased it better. Just so you know, I'm going to finish this story no matter how many reviews I get. The reason why I asked for so many reviews was because I wanted feedback on my story. If there was spelling or grammar errors or if something didn't sound right, I want my readers to let me know. The only way I'm going to improve on my writing is for all you to tell me. I take good and bad criticism. It's only going to help improve my stories **

**Anyway, let's get this story going!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!**

**Chapter Ten**

**(Flashback to when Misaki had hung up on Nowaki.)**

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't help it. I shut the phone and put it in my pocket. I knew that it was rude but I couldn't speak anymore. Not when it felt like someone was choking me.

_What do I do? Usagi-san is furious. If I were to tell him the truth, would he not be angry with me?...No. He would. He told me to not see Haruhiko-san and I didn't listen. I probably deserved it. _

With shaky hands, I pulled myself up from the floor and turned the knob.

_I can't stay here. Everything is just going out of control that I need to get away. Fast._

Making sure that I didn't make any sounds, I quietly opened the door and took baby steps down the stairs. Putting my shoes on, I took one last look towards Usagi-san's office and whispered 'I'm sorry'.

_I really am causing trouble for everyone. Maybe I should just leave. No one wants some annoying teenager around. _

I don't know why but I walked over to Sukuzi-san. I looked at the bear and sighed. Hugging him tightly, I placed him back on the sofa. I fixed his tie and patted his head.

"Goodbye Suzuki-san. I'll miss you." I looked toward the stairs, glancing once more towards Usagi-san's room. "You too Usagi-san. I'll…miss you."

Quickly putting on my shoes, I hurried out of the penthouse. I ran towards the elevator, punching the button so it could come. When it finally dinged, I rushed inside. Without realizing it, there was another person inside.

_Oh no…_

"Well hey Misaki-kun," Isaka-san said, "just the person I wanted to see."

When the doors closed and we were making our way down, he pushed the 'stop' button. I gulped when he looked at me with an angry expression.

**(End of flashback)**

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

After talking with Hiroki, I quickly put my shoes on. Grabbing my car keys, I left the penthouse. I rushed to the elevator. Pushing the button, I waited impatiently.

_What the hell is taking so long with the damn elevator? Is it even moving?_

I angrily sighed and decided to take the stairs.

For some reason, I felt like there was something wrong. It was like I had to go back to the penthouse or something. I shrugged it off. I had to look for Misaki.

When I finally reached the parking lot, I got in my car and pushed the gas pedal. I didn't even bother with the seatbelt. Of course I ran a few red lights, but I didn't care. All I wanted was my Misaki…and my brother's head.

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

"I-Isaka-san, hahaha….what are you doing?" I backed up away from him, hitting the wall behind me.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you. How are you doing anyway?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

_I want to get out. He's making me nervous._

"Is Akihiko home?" He asked.

"Y-Yes he is. He probably wants to see you. It's been awhile since you've dropped by."

He laughed.

"I doubt he wants to see me. When he does, he wants to kick me out because he knows that I want him to do some work."

"Hahaha, that's Usagi-san for you."

_If only I could I reach that 'stop' button, maybe I can get out of here. _

"Well, of course he's always been lazy when it came to his novels, but ever since you showed up, he's getting worse when it comes to his deadlines and conferences," he said in a serious tone.

"M-Me? No, he's always like that."

_I think I'm beginning to feel sick._

"You're wrong. Ever since you came to the picture, it's like he doesn't want to make an effort in finishing his novels. I told you to not get in the way but you're doing the opposite."

"That's not true." I could feel heat rising in my eyes. "I always make sure he gets his manuscripts done."

"Does he actually listen? The result of that is no." He then started walking up to me. He was probably one or two feet away from me. He then leaned forward.

"Listen up Misaki-_kun,_ let me remind you again. You living with Akihiko is really stirring up problems for me and the company. Not only is he behind in his work but," he grabbed my chin, pulling my face close to his, "but I don't want to see my friend get hurt. He's famous and people admire his work. If anything _unnecessary _or _scandalous _gets in the way of his career, I'll make sure to get rid of that problem myself. I could've sworn we had this conversation before."

"I-Isaka-san, I –"

"Maybe you should move out? I mean, you're old enough to work and have your own place right?"

He released me and I couldn't help but breathe in shaky breaths.

"Anyway, think about what I said." He punched the stop button and I was relieved that the elevator was finally moving again. When we reached the first floor, he had his hand out, gesturing that I get off.

"Ladies first," he said with a smirk.

I rushed out of there, almost tripping as I was trying to get out of the building.

_Stupid Isaka. How could he say that? None of it is true…right? N-No! I can't believe a word he says. _

I shook my head, telling myself that I wasn't in Usagi-san's way. I don't want to believe it. But…maybe I really am.

**(Nowaki's P.O.V)**

_Damn._

It looks like they still need me. I love my job, but Misaki…he's in trouble right now. I don't know what to do.

I took my phone out to see if he had called again. Nothing.

Misaki, please be all right.

I dialed Hiro-san's number to see if he found him.

"No, nothing yet"he replied sadly, "I've asked around but no one has seen him."

"Hiro-san, I just have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to him."

"Baka! Don't say that. I'll find him. If not, then Akihiko will. That brat is ok. He's probably in the store just like I told that stupid author. "

"But Hiro-san…Misaki…he's not stable."

"Yes I know. I mean, who is when they endure something like that? Akihiko's brother is going to die if he comes face to face with that bakahiko."

"N-No Hiro-san, you don't understand…he's _really_ not stable."

_Should I tell him? I made Misaki a promise. I can't break it. But…what if something happens and everything gets worse because I didn't say anything. _

"What there's more? Jeez Nowaki, you know that I don't like it when you keep stuff from me."

"I know. Listen Hiro-san, Misaki –"

"Dr. Kusama, you're needed in ICU," one of the nurses called out.

"Damn. Hiro-san I have to go. Talk you later. Call me if anything."

"Wait! Nowaki, what were you going to say about Misaki?"

"Sorry Hiro-san, I have to go." I hung up before he could ask more questions.

_I'm going to regret this. I know it._

I quickly put my cell away and rushed to ICU.

**(Hiroki's P.O.V.)**

"What the hell was that? Damn you Nowaki!" I yelled too loudly.

People walking by turned around and stared at me.

"What are you all looking at? Ever see someone talk to himself?" The people staring at me ran away, as if I were going to attack them. I sighed angrily.

_Man I wish I had an umbrella. It's freaking pouring! I'm definitely going to catch a cold._

"God I don't have time for this! Where the hell are you Takahashi?"

I left the university and walked towards the park. On my way, I ran into that Keiichi kid.

"Hello Professor Kamijou-sensei. How are you today?"

"Just great, now leave me alone."

I walked passed him only to find him following me.

"Oh, you seem to be in a hurry. Is everything alright?"

_Nosey kid I swear. _

"No, I'm trying to find someone. Wait!" I turned around and grabbed his shoulders. "You're friends with Takahashi. Do you know where he might be?"

"Misaki? Is he missing?...By the way you're hurting me."

"Oh." I released him and he took some steps away from me.

"What happened to Misaki?" he continued, "Did he run away or something?"

"Yeah-I mean no. I don't know. I'm just trying to find him. Have you seen him?"

"No I haven't , but I don't mind helping. I'm sure we can find him together." He had a smirk on his face, which was a little creepy.

"Fine. I'm actually headed to the park. Two heads are better than one."

I started walking again, with him trailing behind me.

"Why are you so far behind? Walk faster,"I scolded.

"Oh sorry, just have to make a quick phone call." He had a smirk on his face. Again, creepy.

"Well, whoever it is, ask if they'd like to join us to help find Takahashi."

"You know sensei, you read my mind. I believe my friend would love to help find Misaki."

Something was off. I didn't know what but I have a feeling something's going to go wrong.

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

_Great. It's raining. _

When I reached outside, it was pouring really hard.

_Just what I needed_.

Taking a deep breath, I tucked my hands in my pocket and started walking. It was all I can do.

_Nii-chan. I wish you were here with me. I need my brother. And I need…Mom and Dad._

Since it was raining, I didn't try to hold back my tears. It blended fine with the rain.

_How did I get to this point? It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. All I was supposed to do was see my doctor regularly, take my meds and go on with life. It's that simple, right? So why? Why aren't I happy? _

As I continued to walk through the rain, I found myself standing in front of the park. There was an empty bench and I went and took a seat. I gazed and stared everything that was in front of me. Hardly anyone was here. I mean it's raining. I'm the only idiot here, sitting in the awful weather.

Even though it's pouring, it's also very nice out here. Peaceful. Undisturbed.

I want to be undisturbed. I want to feel numb. I… don't want to exist anymore.

I got up, walked towards the bridge that was above the pond. I looked down and saw my reflection. All I saw was sad eyes.

There it goes. My mind is running a marathon again. I can't get it to turn off. These images…why won't it stop.

_Haruhiko-san, how dare you touch me?_

_Isaka-san. Why do you hate me so much?_

_Kamijou-sensei. Even though you embarrassed me in front of the class, you welcomed me in your home. _

_Usagi-san. You know that I love you, right?_

_Mom. Dad. I wish you were here with me. So many years have gone by and my heart yearns for your loving touch. Why? Why did you have to go? You didn't have to leave Nii-chan and me behind. But you did it anyway! I hate you for that!_

I gasped. I can't believe I just said that. Well, not really but I thought it. I could never hate my parents. They did everything for me and Nii-chan. I'm just angry because they're not here.

"Misaki? Why are you standing in the rain?"

"Sumi-senpai? W-What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You know that you got a search party out here for you?"

"What? Why?"

"Misaki, you really are dense. Everyone is freaked out because you were nowhere to be found. Even Usami-san."

"Usagi-san? Really?"

I could feel my cheeks turning red. The thought of him looking for me meant that wasn't angry with me.

"Of course. Actually, he's waiting for you. I'll take you to him."

"You didn't have to do that Sumi-senpai."

"That's what friends are for." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile too.

As we walked, I tried to look for Usagi-san's car but I could spot it.

"Um.. Sumi-senpai, where's Usagi-san's car?"

"Don't you see it? It's up ahead."

I looked again but there was no red sports car. But there was a black limo. I stopped walking.

"What the hell is this?"

"Misaki, it's your ride. Don't be rude."

"That's not Usagi-san's car. He drives a red sports car. Not a limo."

"Really? There's a man that looks just like him. Well, except he has brown hair and dark eyes. You're right, that's not Akihiko." He laughed.

"Thanks for leading me here senpai, but I'll think I'll just walk home. Usagi-san is probably home waiting for me."

I turned and started walking away but someone caught my arm.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. I looked behind me and it was Usagi-ani.

"Misaki, why are you leaving. I was going to give you a ride."

"N-No! I don't want a ride from you! Let go!"

I struggled to get away but he was stronger. He was dragging me towards his car. Sumi-senpai just stood there.

"Sumi-senpai! Aren't you going to help me?"

"Just relax Misaki. He just wants to give you a ride. And if you want, I'll let Akihiko know where you are. I think its good that Akihiko and I spend some time together anyway, right?" He then waved at me as I was pulled into the car.

The window was rolled down and I just started yelling for help. Suddenly I spotted Kamijou-sensei.

"Help sensei!"

I saw his eyes widen and he started running towards my direction. I felt a hand go on my mouth and the window rolled up, the car going into drive, and I saw Kamijou-sensei growing further away from me.

**And that's the end of that one. Man, my hands are cramping lol. I think I need a break. I can't help it. I love cliffhangers. Please review ****Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**As you can see, I'm updating this story quickly (trying to at least). I'm trying to finish it so that I can focus on my other fanfics. I'm going to admit that I'm really attached to this story as it's more personal, so when I finish it, I'm going to be sad.**

**I promise it will have a happy ending…well, we'll see. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. No I have you all worried.**

**Anyway, let's keep this moving. **

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**(Flashback to Sumi and Hiroki when they went to search for Misaki )**

**(Hiroki's P.O.V.)**

"Hey kid, keep up will you," I scolded. Why did I bring this kid along? All he's doing is talking on the phone, smiling away. What the hell is he happy about?

"Sorry Sensei. Just talking to a friend. I told him about our little search party so he agreed to meet us at the park. I believe he's there, already looking."

"How is he looking for him when he doesn't even know what he looks like?"

"Oh, he knows who Misaki is. Believe me." He then picked up his pace and walked faster towards the park. I had to slightly run to catch up to him.

_I wonder who his friend is. Is he in my class?_

**(Sumi's P.O.V.)**

_Stupid Misaki. He has no idea what's in store for him. This plan couldn't have worked out more perfectly. Akihiko's brother can take Misaki away while I can be with Akihiko. I deserve to be with him. I mean, what's so special about that kid anyway. All he does is sleep in class and is so clumsy and dumb. I can do so much more. Be so much more. I'll make sure to make Usami Akihiko fall in love with me. I'll make him see that I can do things that Misaki never could. _

**(Hiroki's P.O.V.)**

When we arrived, I told the brat that it was best to split up and search. If neither of us found him, then we would return to this spot and look elsewhere. He didn't object and quickly left. Of course it was annoying as it was raining, making it hard for me to see. I knew I was going to catch a cold too, but I guess I'm lucky to have a boyfriend who's a doctor.

_Damn, I could feel my face heating up just from thinking about Nowaki. _

I shook my head, trying to get that image of that giant idiot out of my mind.

As I continued to look in the park, the rain started to come down a little harder. Although I was frustrated because I was out here, I promised Akihiko I'd try to find him. For some reason I can't say no to that bakahiko.

"Takahashi!" I figured yelling would get someone's attention. I got nothing. "Takahashi!" I yelled once more. I sighed angrily.

_Where is that kid? It looks deserted here. Of course! It's freaking pouring out here!_

After walking for some time, I decided to head back to our original place of departure. While I thought about other places Takahashi could be, I saw a black limo out on the corner near the park entrance.

_That car looks suspicious. Why is a limo out front?...Wait. No, it can't be._

Suddenly I spotted Keiichi with Takahashi. Holy shit! He found him! It's about time!...Stupid brat. I can't wait to yell at him for making everyone worry. As I picked up my pace to greet them, I saw Akihiko's brother.

_Oh no_. Within a few seconds, I watched as Takahashi was being dragged by Haruhiko. Keiichi just waved at them.

"_That man, Haruhiko, forced himself on Misaki. He didn't rape him, thank god, but Misaki said it felt like he was going to."_

That's what Nowaki said.

Just then I heard Takahashi call for me.

"Help Sensei!"

_Damn! Why did I just freeze like that?_

I started running, hoping to catch up to him but it was too late. He was gone.

**(End of flashback)**

**(Sumi's P.O.V)**

_Excellent! Misaki is finally taken out of the picture. I can finally be with my Akihiko._

I turned around, finding a pissed off professor. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

He punched me.

I landed on the ground, hitting my backside.

_Damn. That hurt._

"You idiot!" He yelled. "What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you stop him?"

I took my time getting up, spitting out some blood that filled my mouth. I glanced at him and he looked like he wanted to punch me again.

"You're the stupid one," I replied, "how dare you hit me, a student nonetheless. You can go to jail." His eyes widen. Surely he didn't think of that and I smiled. But then his eyes narrowed, and he started walking up to me.

"I don't give a shit about what happens to me. You let one of my students be taken by that guy. He's dangerous! He's going to hurt him!"

"What are you talking about? He isn't going to hurt Misaki."

"How do you know that? You don't even know him!"

"Listen, our plan was to separate him and Usami Akihiko. He said he was going to take Misaki back to his brother's, telling him that Akihiko didn't want him living with him anymore."

"And you actually believed him! Are you dense?" His body shook with fury. This is the angriest I've ever seen him.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like the guy is going to harm Misaki."

"He will. He's done it already and he'll do it again."

"What are you implying? What has he done?"

"He—oh never mind. Why am I even explaining myself to you?"

With that he turned around and left.

_Ok. What exactly did I miss? _

**(Hiroki's P.O.V)**

God, I can just murder that kid! What the hell am I suppose to do now? What am I supposed to say to Akihiko? Just then my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was him.

_Shit…_

"Hey Akihiko." I tried to hide my shaken voice but that was impossible.

"Hiroki, did you find him? I'm having no luck on my end."

"Um, well…."

"It's a simple 'yes' or 'no'."

"…I did."

"Really? Where is he?" He sounded so relieved.

"Akihiko, I'm sorry….I tried."

"What do you mean 'I tried'. Where the hell is he Hiroki? Did something bad happen to him?"

"No…well yeah. I don't know! Takahashi….your brother has him."

"…"

"Akihiko, you still there?"

"Did you see him being taken by my brother?"

"Y-Yes. I saw him drag Takahashi to his limo."

"Why the hell didn't you do anything? You just stood and watched?"

I flinched. He's never yelled at me like this before. Sure we've had arguments, but nothing like this. I was actually afraid of him right now.

"I-I'm sorry Akihiko. I tried. I ran and—"

"You didn't try hard enough," he said coldly and disconnected the call. I glanced at my phone and I felt…shattered. It was weird. For the first time ever, I felt like I truly lost him for good.

Gripping my phone tightly in my hands, I shoved the phone back in my pocket. I looked behind me and saw that Keiichi was gone.

At the moment I didn't know what to do. The kid was gone and Akihiko was furious with me. I felt like throwing stuff.

I guess I should head home. I'd better hurry and catch the train before it leaves. I'm just too tired to walk. I was glad that the rain finally stopped. Even though it was still cloudy, it was better than being walking in the rain.

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

I started pounding on the steering wheel. Cars honked at me as I didn't move when the light turned green. I hit the gas pedal and swerved in to the nearest parking spot I could find. I needed to clear my head.

_This can't be happening. Haruhiko, why are you doing this? You cannot hurt my Misaki. Don't you dare hurt him! _

For once, I felt powerless. I know that I can go to the estate and maybe find Misaki there, but I didn't want to risk that. By the time I'd find him, my brother could've probably rap—

_No! I will not allow for my mind to go there. My brother is many things but he isn't that kind of person. I hate him with everything I have, but he couldn't possibly go that far to hurt me. There's no way. Besides, I'm probably over reacting. I don't know for sure if my brother had hurt Misaki. He claims that he's going to steal him away, but I know for a fact that he wouldn't hurt him. _

As I continued to ponder this, I yelled loudly in my car. I was so angry! I knew that sitting here was not helping the situation at all. So I put the car in to drive again and started racing down the roads. I had no choice but to go to the estate. I just hoped that I would find them. I hoped with everything in me that Misaki was there and alright.

_I can't lose him. I just can't. Maybe…._

I started dialing Misaki"s phone number. If he can just answer and let me know where he is, I can try to catch up to them and I don't have to waste time driving out to the estate.

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

I could feel my body shaking as I saw sensei getting smaller and smaller as our distance grew farther apart. Usagi-ani had finally released me and I scurried away from him, hitting my back against the car door.

"Misaki, please relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke to me in a soft, low voice. A tone I've never heard him use before.

A minute or so passed before I had finally calmed down. He sighed sadly, while all I could do was look like a scared puppy.

"Misaki-kun, why are you acting like this?"

I turned and was shocked to find Usagi-chichi.

_What's going on? How did I miss him sitting across from me?_

"You're that surprised to see me? It hasn't been that longs since we've bumped into each other, has it?"He laughed as if what just happened didn't look suspicious at all.

"What….tell me what's going on." I asked. "Why did you both drag me here?"

"Well you see, there was a meeting I had to attend and my son was nice enough to let me ride with him. I was actually on my way to another meeting when he had asked the driver to make a quick stop at the park. I didn't know why until I saw you. It was actually good timing. I've been meaning to stop by Akihiko's to talk to you, but no need to now. You're here. How wonderful is that?"

I gulped. I held both my arms close to my chest. Not only was I here with Usagi-ani, but with Usagi-chichi. I felt like I was in hell.

"What's wrong Misaki-kun? You don't look so good."

"A-Are you going to t-take me back to Usagi-san's? I'm sure he's w-worried about m-me."

"Well, I don't know if that's a good idea. This is why I wanted to speak with you."

He slid across his seat and sat next to me. That only made my heart beat faster. It felt like it was going to fly out my chest at any moment.

"Misaki-kun," he started, "tell me. What's it like living with Akihiko?"

"L-Living with him? It's fine. We get along just fine."

Suddenly I started having flashbacks of when I would make meals for the both of us. Of when he would work on his manuscripts and I would read my manga. And then there's him taking advantage of me and _doing_ things to me.

I could feel my face heat up. I missed his touch.

"The reason I ask is because I know my son. He's always isolated himself from others so that he wouldn't be bothered too much. He's always been like that ever since he was a kid. Yet here you are, living with him."

"Well, I'm just living there because of my brother. He's actually very kind to me. He's always looking after me."

"Is that so? Well I'm happy to hear he's making new friends. But, as you probably know, I'm not happy how things look between you two."

"What do you mean?" I watched as he sighed, his brows furrowing as he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't pretend that you don't know. Having a teenage boy live with him looks kind of sketchy, don't you think? He has a reputation to protect and I don't want to see him get beaten down by the press. Also, with Akihiko being the way he is, I don't want to see my son get hurt. Under all that anger and 'armor' of his, he's fragile. I should know since I'm his father."

"Fuyuhiko-san, I would never hurt him. I…care for him." I looked down at my lap so he wouldn't see my blush.

"Yes I know you do, but I don't approve," he said straightforward. "I don't want you living with him anymore Misaki-kun. If something were to happen to my son, I would hold you responsible."

He patted my shoulder, with a little weight on it, right when the car stopped. When the driver had opened the door, Usagi-chichi stepped out.

"Think about what I said. I really think you should look over your relationship with my son and see whether you are truly the right person for him to be with. He doesn't see it, but you're a burden to him."

_A burden…I'm a burden to Usagi-san_ I thought. It hurt very much for him to say that to me.

"Well I'm off to another meeting. Maybe we'll see each other again. Perhaps soon. Just to see how things turn out." He smiled. "Oh son, will you make sure Misaki gets home safely? And if you see your brother, tell him I said hello."

He waved goodbye and the door was shut behind him.

"Yeah right. Like I would say even one word to that stupid brother of mine. And who says I'm heading in that direction anyway."He then turned his gaze on me.

_Idiot me_! Instead of just sitting here in the car, I could've tried to escape. So I did. Well, I attempted to leave. With my hand on the handle, I was ready to push open the door, but I didn't get very far as I pulled, yet again, by Usagi-ani.

"Let me go!"

I struggled again but no luck.

"Misaki, we didn't get to finish what we had started earlier."

My eyes grew wide. Flashes of what happened between us flooded my mind.

"N-No! Please Haruhiko-san!"

"Misaki, I love you so much." It sounded so wrong when he would say 'I love you'. It was nothing compared to how Usagi-san would say it.

The car started moving again. I could feel my chest tighten as he forced to turn me over in my seat. With final attempts, he managed to climb on top of me. He started kissing me down my neck.

"Misaki, why won't you love me back?" He said between kisses, "I'm so much better than Akihiko. I could offer you so much more. You should consider my offer."

"I don't want this! Please—"

"But you heard my father. Living with that brother of mine will only stir trouble, not that I care about his reputation. But instead of you having to deal with that mess, you can stay with me. My father doesn't need to know. How about it?"

Just as I was about to yell no again, he caught my mouth, forcing his tongue inside. It was disgusting. He had my arms pinned above my head with one of his, while the other slid under my shirt.

"Love me," he said. Then he started to rub on my chest. I started to cry.

_Usagi-san, please find me. I want you to find me before—_

Just then the phone started to vibrate in my pocket. Both of us kind of zoned out when the buzzing continued. Haruhiko-san took his hand from under my shirt, thank god, and took my phone out of my pocket. He glanced at the caller ID and narrowed his eyes. He flipped it open. He hit what sounded like the 'end' button, shutting it closed, and threw it across the seat.

"Who was it? Was it Usagi-san?" I continued to struggle against his hold on me.

He didn't answer as he placed his hand under my shirt again.

Just then, without realizing it, I heard the button of my pants snap open. My eyes widen as he slid his hand further down my torso.

"Haruhiko-san, s-stop it. You don't know what you're d-doing!"

"But I want you."

"This is not the way," I yelled, "why won't you listen to me? I don't want you!"

He started fumbling with his pants, unbuckling it. Pulling my pants down, and his, I could feel his erection, rubbing against my thighs and manhood. My body shook violently. He was doing this. He was really doing this.

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V)**

_What the hell? Why did Misaki hang up on me? Unless…it wasn't him. Damn it. It had to be my brother._

I threw the phone on the passenger seat and continue to speed down the roads. I was almost at the estate. If he wasn't there then I don't know what else to do. I wouldn't have a clue where he could be. I knew that if I didn't find him soon, something bad was going to happen. I will not allow it!

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

"Just relax. You'll like it, I promise." He continued.

"N-No! D-Driver, please help me!"

If it was the same driver from before, I know he would help me. I had to believe he would.

"Sorry Misaki. He's my other driver. He won't be disturbing us."

_N-No! I will not allow this to happen! Think! What can you do to distract him?...oh wait!_

"You had asked me before," I started, "why I was taking anti-depressants, remember?" That seemed to get his attention. Even though his weight was crushing me, making it harder for me to breathe, I continued. "The reason was because you were making my life miserable." His eyes slightly widen. Good. He' s listening. "I had no choice but to take those pills because everyone, including you, wouldn't leave me alone!" I yelled. Taking the opportunity as he was in shock, I kicked him and his face scrunched up with pain. He got up and I crawled to the other side of the limo.

"I know that you're lying. I could tell that it was my brother who was making your life difficult."

"You're wrong," I whispered, "He hasn't done anything to me. It's you. It's always been you." My lips started to quiver.

"Misaki, what exactly did I do wrong? Tell me and I'll try to fix it."

I couldn't help but laugh. Was he really asking me that question?

"Haruhiko-san, didn't you see what you just did? What you were about to do…to me?"

He stood quiet.

"Hell! You were about to force yourself on me! Didn't you hear me plea for you to stop? I said no and you kept on! Tell me what you did wasn't anything to worry about!" I zipped my pants back on quickly and hugged my knees to my chest.

"I'm…sorry. I figured once I'd have you, you would change your feelings about Akihiko and be with me."

"I would never love you," I said angrily. "Stop this car and let me out."

"Just give me another chance. I promise I'll—"

"No! I want to leave!" I started tearing up, "don't make me do it…please."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't make me do it," I said again, whispering.

"I do not understand Misaki."

I wanted so badly to show him my arms so he could shut up and let me go. Maybe if I did, he would see the pain that I was going through and he wouldn't bother me again. But that meant revealing my secret. I just couldn't do that. It's bad enough that Nowaki knows.

"Misaki," he whispered. I panicked as he was coming nearer. I looked for the closest thing that I could throw at him.

Nothing.

When he saw that I tried to look for a way out, he lunged for me when I tried to open the car door. Grabbing my foot and pulling me towards him, my hand slipped off the handle.

Using the bit of energy I had, I used my elbows and leg to push myself away from him. I managed to kick him again with my other foot, really not wanting to because I felt bad for hurting Usagi-san's brother, but I wasn't going to allow him to hurt me again. With my hand now gripping the handle firmly, I pushed open the door and jumped out. Luckily the car stopped at the light so I was able to get up on my feet and run for it. I heard my name being yelled from afar but I didn't stop. My lungs burned for oxygen but I had to keep going.

_Where am I? I don't recognize this part of town._

I slowed my pace and took in my surroundings. For some reason, my eyes caught a man that was walking up the stairs of some building, an apartment building.

_Wait, I do know where I am. Oh that's…Kamijou-sensei!_

"S-Sensei! Kamijou-sensei!"

He turned around, looking irritated, but then his expression changed into shock.

"Takahashi? What the hell?" he then started running down the stairs rushing to greet me. "How did you get here? I saw you being taken away by Haruhiko."

"I managed to get away."

"D-Did he hurt you? He didn't try to…you know." His face turned slightly red, something I've never seen before. Thinking about it, he must've meant if he…'forced' himself on me.

"Um…n-no sensei. H-He didn't."

"Oh good…that's really good." He cleared his throat as if embarrassed.

"L-Let's go to my place and call Akihiko. He's going around the city like a mad man searching for you."

"R-Really?"

Usagi-san was out somewhere trying to find me. My heart fluttered at the thought. That meant he wasn't angry at me. At least I hope he wasn't.

"Hey Takahashi! You coming or not?"

The Devil was already a few feet away from me. I ran to catch up to him. He sighed and continued on. Finally arriving at the apartment, he told me to take my shoes off and to take a seat.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked.

"N-No thanks." I started fumbling with my sleeves. I had the sudden urge to release my pain. I could since Nowaki wasn't here. And I'd make sure to lock the door this time.

"Kamijou-sensei, may I use your bathroom?"

"What? Oh, yeah. sure." He continued on to make whatever he was making. I believe it was tea.

I got up and just before I entered the hallway, I looked at sensei once more and smiled.

_Maybe he isn't a devil after all. _

With that thought, I continued to the bathroom and locked the door. I sat near the tub, my legs spread out to make myself comfortable. I took my blade out and just stared at it. I guess I will never learn. As much as I'm suffering right now, I needed to let this pain go. It was destroying me.

**(Hiroki's P.O.V.)**

When I heard the door close, I pulled my cell phone out and called Akihiko. It took a few rings but he finally answered.

"What is it?" he said coldly. Jeez this guy is never happy.

"Bakahiko, do you always have to sound pissed off whenever I call?"

"Yeah. And just so you know, I'm not the only one who answers his calls that way. What do you want? I'm trying to Misaki."

"Shut up asshole," I sighed angrily. I wanted to hang up. "That's why I'm calling. I found him. Well, he found me. He's here at my apartment."

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

From Akihiko's side, I could hear tires screech and loud honking noises.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Don't be a reckless driver!"

"Don't lecture me. I'm on my way to your place." He then hung up.

_Stupid bastard_ I thought.

I noticed that Takahashi was taking forever in coming out of the bathroom. Just when I was about to yell for him, Nowaki came through the door.

"Shit! You scared the hell out of me!" I realized that I had jumped a few feet away from the door.

"Sorry Hiro-san. I just wanted to come home to see if Misaki was here."

_Well damn, I guess I don't matter._

"Oh Hiro-san, you know I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt neither," He said as if he could read my mind. He came and gave me one of those bear hugs. My face flushed from embarrassment.

"Alright get off!" I pushed him away and he just flashed me a smile.

_Idiot._

Right then Takahashi came into the living room. He was hugging himself tightly for some reason. He also seemed a little pale.

"Hey brat, you cold or something?"

"Oh no, hahaha, I'm fine really—Nowaki, you're here."

"Misaki! Are you alright?"

The giant brat ran over towards the little brat. He was examining him, which puzzled me.

"Nowaki—" Takahashi started, "I'm f-fine rea—"

"Misaki, you haven't, you know. "

I watched as Nowaki leaned over and whisper something in Takahashi's ear. That made me angry. They were standing too close to each other.

And as if I wasn't scared enough because the first idiot came into the apartment suddenly, bakahiko stormed in, making me almost drop my cup of tea that I had just poured for myself.

"God, don't you know how to knock!"

As usual, Akihiko never listens to me. He just rushed over the little brat and…hugged him tightly.

"Misaki," I heard him whisper. For some reason, I couldn't help but stare. Years ago, and even know, I wouldn't have been able to believe that Akihiko would feel so much affection for another person other than Takahiro. I guess I was wrong. It made me slightly sad but I'm glad that he is able to move on.

"Usagi-san," the brat whispered and he started to tear.

_Usagi-san, what kind of name is that? _

"We should go home, now," Akihiko stated. "We have to talk." Taking Takahashi by the arm he started to drag him but my eyes, along with everyone else's, the kid flinched and yanked away.

"I-I can walk myself thanks," he said and rushed outside. Akihiko, shocked, hurried outside. As for me, I shut and locked the door. I've had enough drama for one day.

"Listen Nowaki—"

_Huh? Where did he go?_

"Nowaki? Where are you?"

I went down the hall to see if he was in the room but saw him standing in front of the bathroom.

"Hey, didn't you hear me call y—"

When I followed his gaze, my mouth dropped. There was blood inside the toilet.

"Misaki," Nowaki said. As if I wasn't there, he pushed me aside and I had to catch myself so I wouldn't fall completely on my face.

Getting my balance back, I looked inside the bathroom again.

_What the hell was that kid doing? _

**(Nowaki's P.O.V.)**

I had to check. If Misaki did what I think he did, then I would have to let Usami-san know. I can't let that boy continue to hurt himself. So when they both had left, I rushed to the bathroom to see if there was any evidence of Misaki cutting himself.

The first thing I saw was the toilet clogged. With bloody water and tissue.

_Oh no…._

I didn't hear Hiro-san call me and I didn't realize that he was next to me. I didn't want to see his eyes. His look would only confirm of what was really in front of us. I had no choice but to run after Misaki. After seeing that, it tells me that he's in need of doctor. And fast.

I reached the parking lot and just then I saw Akihiko taking off.

"Usami-san stop!" I yelled. He didn't hear me. He kept going.

**(Akihiko's P.O.V.)**

"Misaki, please tell me you're ok. Tell me what my brother did."

He still wasn't answering. Once we had stepped inside my car, he became silent.

"Please," I pleaded, "no more secrets. You're hurting me this way by not letting me worry with you. I've searched everywhere for you, hoping you were ok. I called and there was no answer. You know how much stress I was in? If anything had happened to you, I wouldn't know what I would've done. I love you. I love you so much."

"B-Baka…I know…that," he said quietly.

Reaching a stop light, I turned my gaze and looked at Misaki.

"Hey you don't look so good. What's wrong?"

He looked really pale and was sweating. It also looked like he was having trouble breathing. Also, he was leaning, towards me, in his seat.

"Misaki?" I looked down. He still was hugging himself. I heard the sudden honking of the cars as they wanted me to drive already. I ignored them and reached for Misaki's arms. His fingers gripped his arm tightly and I had to pry them off. Finally, I was able to lift one arm up. His sweater looked wet. I touched it and felt moisture. Bringing my fingers to my face. I believed my breathing stopped.

_Blood?_

"What is this? Hey I'm talking to you? What the hell happened to you?" I nudged him, but what he was listening. Or rather, he wasn't waking up.

**And that's the end of chapter eleven. Reading this over, I couldn't believe what I'd just written. Sorry if this chapter came out sucky. It just happened. I actually had to rewrite it because my first version was horrible. Anyway, please review. I'm already working on the next chapter so I should post it within a few days. Sorry for any grammatical errors!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holy shit. I didn't realize I had let this much time pass! I'm so sorry for not updating. I had lots of stuff going on so it really threw me off track. The good news is that there is only one more chapter after this. Again, I'm sorry for dragging this fanfic for so long. Also, I'm considering a sequel, so if the story ends awkwardly, that's why.**

**Anywho, let's move on! **

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

"I need a doctor!" I yelled. I was out of breath as I had carried Misaki out of the car, almost stumbling as I ran inside the emergency room. He wasn't unconscious anymore, but he kept mumbling my name, saying 'sorry' over and over again. As much as I wanted to comfort him, he needed medical assistance. His shirt was covered with blood and I didn't know where it was coming from.

At last a nurse came to my side.

"Oh my," she gasped, "what happened to this young man?"She tried to stay calm for my sake, but my nerves were out of control anyway.

"He's bleeding," my voice was shaken, which was rare, "I don't know from where. Please help him. Help him!"I started to panic.

"O-Ok sir, just calm down please. What is his name? I need to start a chart for him."

"Takahashi Misaki."

She left and got another nurse to help her with a stretcher. Although there weren't a lot of people in the waiting room, it felt like there were a million eyes staring at me. Some were whispering 'is that the famous novelist?' and 'oh my god, who is that with him?' I ignored them as they weren't of any importance to me.

"Lay him here," one of the nurses instructed when they had. I did what I was told and backed away. They wheeled him off down the hall. I followed like a lost puppy. Reaching a room, one of the nurses pulled the curtain aside and placed the stretcher against the wall. Putting gloves on, they started to cut Misaki's shirt off. They paused as they started whispering to each other. I couldn't catch what they were saying. A second later one of them started walking in my direction.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait outside."

"I'm not leaving." I edged closer to Misaki's side.

"I'm sorry, but it's protocol. You'll have to wait outside. I'll be sure to let the doctor know that someone is here waiting for him."

I sighed angrily and stomped outside. I punched the wall in frustration. When I looked up, there was a security guard a few feet away who raised an eyebrow at me. Not wanting to be kicked out of the ER, I took a seat in the waiting room. I covered my face with my hands.

_Why? How could this have happened? What exactly did happen?_

Suddenly my phone started to ring. I didn't bother picking up. Nothing mattered except for Misaki.

**(Hiroki's P.O.V.)**

_Damn it! Why isn't he answering his phone!_

I threw my phone on the sofa. I was pissed because I didn't know what was going on. That kid did something and made a mess in my bathroom. And I didn't like how he and Nowaki were keeping secrets from me.

Just as I was about to yell, Nowaki came through the door, expression of worry on his face.

"Ok, you're going to tell me what's going on." I grabbed the nearest book and held it in the air. "I'll beat it out of you if I have to."

"Hiro-san." His voice was full with sadness. "It's all my fault." He held his hands to his face, letting his head rest there. Then he sank to the floor.

"Nowaki?" I dropped the book and rushed to his side. I leaned down and tried to pry his hands away from his face. When he allowed me to do so, tears filled his eyes. I've never seen him cry.

"I should've said something. I should've helped him!"

"What? Helped with him with what? Who are you talking about?" I started to panic. He was freaking me out.

"Misaki. I should've helped him."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Hiro-san…he cuts himself." He whispered that last part. It took a few moments for it to register, but then I understood.

"Cuts…himself? What do you mean? Like self-mutilation?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I knew and I didn't do anything about it."

_Takahashi cutting himself? No, there's no way. He's not that stupid…right?_

"Doesn't that kind of thing only occur in girls?" I'm no doctor but it seemed kind of odd for a boy to be doing something that extreme.

"No. Self mutilation can affect both girls and boys. I see these types of cases at the hospital and it really saddens me. They are just kids. With the emotional stress they go through and more, the only way they know how to express their frustrations and sadness is through this."

_Wow. I really had no idea. Now I feel like jerk for letting myself get jealous over him and Takahashi. _

"So what happened earlier? Why did you run out of here all of a sudden?"

"I know you saw too," he said quietly, "the toilet was clogged with tissue…and blood. My guess is that he got upset and without controlling himself, he went too deep. Trying to hide what he did, he panicked and tried to get rid of the evidence…there was just too much blood." He wiped his tears away, trying to calm himself down. "I was afraid that Misaki might've needed medical attention but Usami-san had already driven away."

_Bakahiko. Maybe he noticed and took him to the hospital?_

"I'll try calling him again. If by chance he's at the hospital, we can go meet him, ok?"

Nowaki nodded gently.

"Ok."

**(Akihiko's P.O.V)**

My phone started ringing again. Angry, I looked at the caller ID and it was Hiroki.

"What do you want?" I fumed.

"Baka! Don't talk to me like that."

"I'm going to hang up. Good-"

"Wait you bastard. I'm calling about Takahashi. Is he with you?"

"…"

"Hello? You there Akihiko?"

"Yeah I'm here…and no, Misaki isn't with me. He's…we're in the hospital."

"Oh no. Is he ok?"

"How did you know we were here for him?"

"Well, um…because right before you left, Nowaki and I saw blood in the bathroom. So we assumed it was Takahashi."

My eyes widened. _So_ _this happened before we left? How come I didn't notice?_

"Hold on Akihiko, I'm putting on Nowaki."

After a few seconds, Nowaki finally answered the phone.

"Hello Usami-san. How are you?"

"Tell me what happened to Misaki." I could feel anger boiling within me.

"Uh yes. I tried to catch up to you before you left the parking lot earlier. I wanted to see if Misaki was alright. Is he?"

"I don't know…" I whispered, calming myself. I didn't know anything.

"I see. Usami-san….I was sworn to not say anything. I promised Misaki that I wouldn't because of confidentiality."

"Confidentiality? I'm his lover. I have the right to know what has been going on with him. I demand to know. _Now_. " _I couldn't believe Misaki would hide secrets from me. He would tell some stranger than me?_

I heard Nowaki sigh on the other side.

"I don't know how to say this…"

"Just say it!" I felt like my phone was about to break from my grip.

"He…cuts himself. Misaki has been cutting himself for a while."

The phone then almost slipped from my hand.

_Cutting…himself? My Misaki? It's not true. It couldn't be. _

"You're lying. He wouldn't do."

"I know this hard for you to believe but it's true. I accidently walked in on him while he was 'hurting' himself and I ended up treating his wounds."

"I'm not understanding. Why would he do something like that? Did he say for what reason he was hurting himself."

I could hear Nowaki sigh on the other end. I guess he does know.

"That, I cannot say. He'll have to you himself."

"Just tell me now. It may be a while before I see him."

"I'm sorry, but I've said enough."

"Hey, you better tell-"

"Akihiko, we'll be coming to the hospital. Maybe it's best to speak face to face?" Hiroki said.

I suppressed a sigh.

"Fine. Hurry up. I want that brat of yours to tell me everything he knows." I snapped the phone shut. I really wanted to smash the thing but held my composure.

_What is taking so long? Misaki, please be alright._

**(Hiroki's P.O.V.)**

_That idiot. You can never reason with him._

I closed my phone and placed it inside my pocket. I watched as Nowaki was spacing out, his face distorted with pain.

"Alright Nowaki, let's go. I promised."

"Really Hiro-san? I don't want to interfere with your work. You don't have to come."

"Baka. I know I'm rude and people call me Kamijou the Devil, but I'm not that heartless. Like you said before, he is my student."

Nowaki smiled a great big smile and hugged me. My face heated up and I tried to push him away, but he didn't budge.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez, don't get so mushy you brat."

"Thank you Hiro-san. I'm so happy." He gave me a peck on the lips. "Let's go." Grabbing our jackets and keys, we left the apartment quickly.

As we were walking towards the hospital, I was a little out of breath as we were picking up the pace.

"Hiro-san." Nowaki stopped abruptly and I followed his gaze. There was a limo at the stop light a few feet away from us. I strained my eyes to see if it was _him_ but I couldn't tell. I tugged on Nowaki's arm and told him to ignore it. He agreed and we continued on.

"Hey you!" I heard someone yell. I looked behind me and sure enough it was Haruhiko. Just the sight of him pissed me off.

"What do you want?" I said angrily.

"Weren't you with the boy earlier today?"

"I don't who you're talking about." I turned my back and continued on.

"Do not walk away from me." He said. From the corner of my eye, the limo was coming near and soon it was traveling side by side near us.

"Misaki. The boy's name is Takahashi Misaki. Where is he?"

"Again, I don't know who you're talking about. Now if you excuse us, we're in a hurry."

"To see Misaki?"

_God damn it! This guy won't shut up!_

"What the hell is your problem?" That was the first time I've heard Nowaki yell at someone before.

"I beg your pardon," Haruhiko said calmly.

"Why won't you stop bothering him? He doesn't want anything to do with you!"

I grabbed the brat's arm as he was taking steps towards the limo.

_Calm down you idiot! You're causing a scene!_

"It's none of your business. If I want to see him then I can. You have no authority of telling me what to do."

Haruhiko then rolled up his window and suddenly the limo drove off.

"Wow." I said. "That was impressive Nowaki."

"T-Thanks." His face was slightly flushed with embarrassment. We finally had put that ordeal behind us as we continued on to the hospital.

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

As my patience was wearing thin, one of the nurses finally came out of the room, following behind a doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kazuma. May I ask what your relationship to the patient is?"

"I'm his lover." He seemed a bit alarmed but went back to having a blank expression.

"I see. Does he have any family members that live nearby?"

_If I say yes, there's a possibility I won't get to see him. _

"No he does not. He's living with me. I'm his family."

The doctor scribbled something on the chart in front of him. He then cleared his throat.

"Very well. Just to let you know, Takahashi Misaki is going to be ok. We managed to stop the bleeding. The nurses had to stitch some of his wounds from his arm and bandaged them securely. We do want to have him to stay overnight to keep an eye out for any infections."

I exhaled with relief. He was going to be fine. Thank goodness.

"So tomorrow, I'll be able to take him home?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to mention that also. You see, in cases like these, we have to make a report about any type of self-injury. Because of that, he'll have to see one of our specialists."

"A specialist. Like a psychiatrist? No, Misaki doesn't need to see anyone. Besides, how do you know it was self-injury?"

"Well, when the patient became fully aware of where he was and what we were doing, one of the nurses asked about his injuries. He broke down and admitted that it was his doing."

I could feel my face falter with disbelief.

_So it was true. Misaki was cutting himself. But what made him do it? Was it because…of me?_

"Did he say why he did it?"

"No, he did not. We asked and he refused to say anything."

"I see. Well can I go see him?"

"You can. Just only for a while. We gave him some painkillers, so they may make him fall asleep soon. Nurse Yuki will take you to him."

"Thank you Dr. Kazuma."

The doctor walked away and I began to follow the nurse down the hall. Entering the room, Misaki's eyes were closed, his bandaged arm laying across his stomach. While the nurse checked his vital signs, I walked closer to the bed. I watched his chest rise up and down slowly, a calm expression on his face.

As if on cue, his eyes began to open, turning his head in my direction.

"U-Usagi-san? Are you…"he stopped speaking, turning his gaze away from me.

"Am I what?" I thought I would speak with a softer tone, but it came out in all seriousness. I saw him flinch lightly.

"Are you ok?" he finished.

"What do you think?" I grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

"I-I don't know," he whispered.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I snapped. "Are you that stupid?" My voice was rising. My hands were balled into fists. Tears begin to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He turned his head so I couldn't see his face. Now I regretted getting mad.

"No, I'm sorry." I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that…I don't understand." I went and grabbed his bandaged arm, gently cradling it in my hands. "Why Misaki? Why would you do something like this?"

No response.

"Did something happen between you and your friends or at school?"

No response.

"Did you have a fight with Takahiro?"

No response.

"Did…I do something wrong?"

And there is was. He started crying again. His body was trembling. He didn't have to say it, but that answered my question.

So it was my fault.

**I'm super tired at this point. Sorry for ending it here. Next chapter is going to be the last. To be honest, while writing this story, I had a complete different image in my head. That image is way different from what was written. Hate it when that happens. Again sorry for the really late update. Please forgive me. **

**Oh and please review. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! I actually updated faster than normal lol. And yes, this is the last chapter. I plan to write a sequel, which I hate to say that I won't start posting until December. I have a lot of school work to get done and exams to study for. You know how that is. So here's to the official last chapter of **_**There's no way out!**_** Thanks to all who have read and commented this story. You make me happy **

**I mentioned that I was going to end this story awkwardly in the chapter 12, so be prepared when you read the ending of this one. I'm not always good with writing great endings. Sorry!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!**

**Chapter 13**

**(Misaki's P.O.V)**

When the nurses had asked me about my arm, for some reason I couldn't contain my emotions anymore. It felt like I was reaching a breaking point, which I did. So I confessed. As much as I wanted to hold it in because of the shame I felt for doing such a thing, and burden I felt for lying to everyone, I just couldn't. And so when I confessed, I felt so relieved. At last I didn't have to lie anymore. But my mistake was looking at the nurses and seeing the hurt and somewhat disappointment in their eyes that I had to look away. Was that how Usagi-san was going to look at me when he finds out? What would he do?

After the nurses finished bandaging me up, I cradled my arm against my chest. The doctor finally came to see me. From the corner of my eye I could tell it was a man. I didn't dare look up. Even though I didn't know him, I felt too embarrassed to face him.

"What is your name?" The doctor asked.

"M-Misaki. Takashi Misaki." My voice was slight shaky.

"How old are you Misaki?"

"I'm nineteen." He started scribbling on his clipboard. I started take deep breaths as my nerves were getting the best of me. His presence, along with everyone else's in the room, was bothering me. I felt like I needed to get out of here. I needed to find Usagi-san, be near him so I could feel better.

"So what happened today Misaki?" I was startled by the sudden voice. I glanced at the doctor and looked away quickly. I couldn't catch what he had said and as seconds passed by he repeated the question.

"I…um…well…"

My throat closed up. I didn't want to think about what I did. The flashbacks of me cutting deeper and deeper into my arm made me cringe. As much as I wanted for my problems to disappear, I just kept creating new ones. I shook my head. I didn't want to answer him. He wrote on his clipboard again.

"How long has this been going on?" Again I didn't answer. The doctor cleared his throat as if he was not happy with me. "Since you're not going to answer to me, how would you feel about speaking to one of our specialists? You are going to have to see someone about this situation."

"I-I'm already seeing someone," I whispered. Luckily I didn't have to repeat myself as he jotted down what I said. He asked for my therapist's information and I gave it to him. She would have to know sooner or later.

"Even though, you're seeing someone now, I think it's best to see one of our specialists here. I'm going to ask that you stay overnight, just to be sure that there are no infections. And because I have seen many like you who have done self-injury, it's best to not risk that you hurt yourself again. We don't want you to end up even worse."

_Hurt myself even worse? Like what? He couldn't possibly think I was going to…kill myself, could he? I'd admit that the idea might've crossed my mind. I mean, I felt like I was completely useless and alone that if I went away, no one would care. But now, I'm scared. I don't think I have the strength to do something like that_.

Just being here at the hospital, with Usagi-san out in the hall waiting for me, it opened my eyes a bit of the situation I just put myself in.

"There is someone waiting for you outside. Would you like to see them?" I nodded my head slowly. Facing Usagi-san right now, that felt like I was going to meet death. "Ok, I'll be right back." Then the doctor was gone. The nurses followed after.

Minutes passed and I decided to close my eyes for a bit. I could feel myself dozing off. Suddenly I felt someone standing beside me. I could tell it was _him_. I opened my eyes slowly and

"U-Usagi-san? Are you…"I stopped speaking, looking away from him.

"Am I what?" I flinched at his tone. He was mad.

"Are you ok?" I finished

"What do you think?" I could hear a chair being dragged across the floor.

"I-I don't know." I glanced at him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He snapped. "Are you that stupid?" His voice was rising. I suddenly got scared and could feel my eyes sting with new tears.

"I'm sorry." I said. I looked away.

"No, I'm sorry." He started to calm down. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that…I don't understand." He grabbed my bandaged arm, holding it in his. "Why Misaki? Why would you do something like this?"

_Because everything was getting out of control _I thought, but I didn't answer.

"Did something happen between you and your friends or at school?"

_School's is a nightmare. Everyone distances themselves from me. And what friends? The only person who would even talk to me was Sumi-senpai and he tried to take you from me. He betrayed me, again, when he let Usagi-ani take me into his car_ I thought, but I didn't answer.

"Did you have a fight with Takahiro?"

_No, but I feel like I've caused him great grief for killing our parents. It was my fault that they died. But he loved me anyway. He shouldn't even call me brother_ I thought, but I didn't answer.

"Did…I do something wrong?"

_You didn't do anything wrong Usagi-san. It was me. It always has been. I've caused trouble for you and your career. No one wants us to be together. Can't you see? I'm only a burden to you. _

I started to sob, loudly. I covered my face as I didn't want Usagi-san to see me like this. My body shook with a force. I was truly a mess.

"So it's my fault," Usagi-san said. Even though I was crying loudly, I heard him.

_He thought this was his fault?_

"Misaki, you did all this because of me? Was I…that bad to you? Was it because I told you go live with Takahiro? I thought...I thought I had apologized for that."

Using the hospital sheet to wipe my face, I looked at Usagi-san. There was torment written all over his face. He was looking down at his hands as if trying to figure out what to do next. Either my eyes were that blurry from the tears or Usagi-san looked like he was about to cry.

"U-Usagi-san, p-please. Y-You—"

"I'm sorry Misaki," he suddenly interrupted. He was shaking his head. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this relationship. I guess I was blinded by my actions of keeping you for myself that I didn't realize that I was only hurting you. I never, _ever_ wanted that." His hands balled into fists. He then got up from his chair and started to walk away.

"Usagi-san, where are you going?" My heart started to pick up speed.

He didn't answer. The door swung open with a force, the knob hitting against the wall and he stormed out.

"No…" I said with a shock, "Come back. Usagi-san, come back!"

I got up so I could follow him but I forgot that my arm was attached to an IV. I wanted to rip that damn thing out.

_Shit!_

"Nurse! Nurse!" I wasn't going to let him go. It was not his fault. I had to tell him that. He has to know. I started to press the call button, jamming it hard as my patience was running low. "Nurse!"

"What is happening? Why are you yelling? You ok?" The nurse slightly yelled as she came rushing through the door.

"Get this off of me now! I need to find Usagi— I-I mean Usami-san."

"What? I can't take that off. You are injured. We need to monitor your health."

"I said get this off! Or I'll take it off myself!" I started to pull at the IV. I hissed as it hurt removing the tape that was holding it down.

"No! You mustn't do that!" She stuck her head out the door, calling for assistance. Just when I was about to finally pull the thing out, hands came out of nowhere, holding me down.

"Get off of me!" I started yelling. I kept struggling, but there were two male nurses holding me down. The nurse from earlier was trying to hold my legs. "Please just let me go! Usagi-san!"

He never came back.

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V)**

He called for me but I rushed out the emergency room. Finding my car, I got in and slammed the door. Obviously I was angry. I pounded against the steering wheel. I thought it was going to break. I wasn't angry with him. I was angry at myself for not seeing that he was in trouble. All those times when he was not being himself, he was hurting inside. I just watched. I should've done something. I promised to always protect him, to be there for him. I just didn't think he needed to be protected from _himself. _

I gripped the wheel and I couldn't hold it in. I yelled really loud and then the sobs came. At least I was alone. No one was going to witness my weaker state.

"Misaki…" I whispered as I felt tears drop onto the steering wheel. "I never meant to hurt you. I should've been there for you…_I'm sorry_."

**(Hiroki's P.O.V.)**

Hiroki sighed angrily.

"I hope that idiot is ok."

"To whom are you referring to?"

"Both of them."

We were finally reaching the hospital. Even though I told Nowaki that everything was going to be ok, I could see in his face that he was really scared. Heck, I was afraid too.

Just a few feet away, I spotted a red sports car parked along close to the ER entrance. I saw that there was someone sitting in the car. _Akihiko?_

"Hey Nowaki, you go inside. I'll meet you there."

"Why Hiro-san?" I pointed to the car, he saw, and understood. He nodded and gave me a peck on the cheek. I could feel myself turn red. That brat…

Walking over, I knocked on the window. Akihiko jolted. That's the first time I've ever seen him jump like that.

"What the hell are you doing in there? Why aren't you inside?" He stared at me for a bit and then placed his head back on the steering wheel. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" _Was he crying? No it couldn't be…_

I pounded on the glass again. I saw that he reached for the locks and pressed to unlock them. Opening the door, I sat in the passenger seat. I folded my arms, waiting for him to say something. Minutes passed by and the silence was bothering me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Care to explain why you're sitting in the car alone instead of being with Takahashi?" All I could hear was his breathing. He didn't even dare to make eye contact with me.

"Did…something happen to him?" It dawned on me that maybe the reason he was here was because Misaki was…

"He's fine," Akihiko finally said. Sighing with relief, I was angry again.

"So why the hell are you sitting here!"

"Please stop yelling. I have a headache." He sat up. Yes, he was crying. I don't think I have ever seen him shed a tear. Even as kids, he never let emotions take over him.

"Well?" I hated waiting for an answer. It was like I was talking to one of my idiotic students.

"Hiroki, am I a bad person?"

That threw me back. I wasn't expecting that.

"Why are you asking me that? Of course you're not a bad person."

"So why? Misaki cutting himself doesn't make sense. He could've opened up to me. Maybe I was that terrifying or selfish that made him afraid to confess to me. So why? Did I make him not trust me? I know that I could be overprotective at times, but it's just that I love him so much. I just don't understand. "

He was really tormented by this. I would be too if someone close me did such a thing.

"Listen Akihiko, you are not to blame for this. And as harsh as this may sound, he did it to himself. That kid just didn't know what to do and thought he found a solution to his problems. He wasn't really aware of the consequences. Do not blame yourself for this. As of now you should be there for him instead of sitting inside in your car thinking about 'what if' and 'why'. Ever think of that?"

His eyes widen at what I said. "You're right. I should be there for him now."

"Of course I am. Now let's get the hell out because I'm suffocating in here."

We got out the car and he picked up the pace as he hurried inside the ER. He glanced back at me.

"Thanks Hiroki. Oh and what you saw in there, you are never to say to another soul. Understand?" His dark aura appeared and I swallowed with fear.

"B-Baka! Will you just go!" He turned around and left.

**(Nowaki's P.O.V.)**

I reached the receptionist's desk. The woman, who looked miserable and tired, saw me and her eyes brightened.

"Why, hello there. What can I do for you today?" She smiled, moving towards me as to get closer. For some reason, that tends to happen when I'm around women.

"Yes. I'm looking for Takahashi Misaki. Could you tell me what room he's in?"

"Of course." She smiled at me again and started typing at her computer. Her smile faltered a bit.

"Takahashi Misaki, correct?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, from what I see here, it looks like the doctor had to give him some medications to put him to sleep. He started to freak out, demanding that he was going to leave and many of the nurses had to rush to hold him down from doing so."

"Hold him down? Why? He's not that dangerous or anything."

"Sorry but I don't know anything else beyond that. How about I go find the doctor for you?" She got up, walking with a certain sway of her body. _Sorry but that's not going to get my attention._

"Hey Nowaki. Did you get to see him?"

Hiro-san and Usami-san stood behind me.

"I didn't actually. It looked like something happened to Misaki. They couldn't tell me what."

"What do you mean something happened to him?" Usami-san's face suddenly turned pale. He walked away from us, running down the hall. Hiro-san and I ran after him. We reached a room and saw that a nurse was standing in front of the door.

"Sorry but you can't go in there," the nurse said, holding her hands up.

"Why can't I see Misaki? I demand to see him!" Usami-san was certainly pissed.

"I'm sorry sir, but he's sleeping right now. There were complications that required the doctor to…" She stopped herself.

"Do what? What did the doctor do?"

"Strap him down," I said. Through the small glass of the door, I could see Misaki laying in the bed, sleeping, with straps that were tied across his arms and legs.

"You strapped him down?" Usami-san was about to push the nurse aside but I caught his arms and held him back.

"This isn't the time! You need to calm down!" Hiro-san yelled.

"You will release me, now." His tone was something to take serious but I held my ground. I still gripped his arms to show that I wasn't going to let go until he would calm down. "I'm not going to do anything so let me go."

I hesitated but finally did what I was told. Usami-san moved away from the door.

"When will we be able to see him?" I asked.

"It depends on what the doctor says. We have to be sure the patient is stable enough to be around others at this time. If you want to, you can wait in the waiting area until the patient wakes up."

None of us had moved. It was until that Usami-san sighed and started walking away was when we started to trail behind. We found three empty chairs and sat down. None of us said a word. I mean, what is there to say?

"You," Usami-san pointed at me. "You never told me why Misaki was hurting himself."

"I'm sorry but it's not my place to say. Misaki should tell you that."

"He isn't going to tell me. He doesn't tell me anything." I watched as he lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes.

"I understand how difficult this can be. Having someone you care about whom you love very much who doesn't always admit what they are feeling or thinking can be fustrating. But just remember that they are with you for a reason. There's a bond that can't be broken no matter how many ups and downs you have in a relationship."

I glanced at Hiro-san and his eyes were wide, confusion written all over his face. I half-smiled and looked away. He didn't expect for me to say such a thing.

"Just believe that everything is going to be ok. It's all you can do. Misaki is a strong person. And it's probably hard for you to see it but it's clear that he loves you very much. Just remember that."

Usami-san stared at me and saw the tension in his shoulder loosened.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. But...I will say this." My body tensed as I started to have flashbacks of that man in the limo. He was certainly someone to keep an eye out for. "Watch out with whom Misaki is with. Do not let him be taken by the wrong crowd. Just be careful, ok?"

"I agree." Hiro-san whispered.

We all looked at each other and Usami-san's eyes narrowed. It was like he knew who I was talking about.

**And…that is it. I told you I was going to end it at a weird spot! Again I'm sorry. I'm working on the sequel little by little right now. If you thought Misaki was the only one to lose his mind, think again. There's going to be a whole lot more twists and turns in this coming sequel. I'm so excited that I'm bouncing in my seat. **

**Thanks for reading. I really appreciate your reviews. Later! **

**Luluiscrazy**


End file.
